Apocolypse's revival A Sonic heroes Story
by Master hunter
Summary: A Sonic heroes based fic I've had in my mind for a while now. Each team has their own story as does a new team, Eggman's elite, led by none of than Metal Sonic. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

As always all my copyright info is on the first chapter

**Apocolypse's Revival : A Sonic Heroes Story.**

**Prologue**

Deep in the darkness that is Eggman's base stands a blue hedgehog shaped shadow. It is the shadow of Metal Sonic, recovering from his defeat at the hands of the Sonic heroes. After capturing the life data of Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose and team Chaotix, added to the chaos data from chao and the mysterious froggy, he became the Metal Overlord but was soon overthrown by Supersonic and his super charged team mates. He's faster than Sonic, Stronger in every way, yet every time he faces the blue hog he fails. He'll always remember the day when Sonic beat him in the Stardust speedway race. The term 'illogical' has gone through his CPU many times, enough to make any robot short circuit, yet he remains 100% functional.

"Even with the power of Chaos and the life data of the four teams you still failed. You are my greatest creation yet just like everything else you've failed me. You turned your back on me and you lost. Face it metal, you need me", Said Eggman who was circling Metal Sonic.

"I need no-one. I alone must destroy Sonic. There is only one Sonic, me. I will destroy Sonic even if it destroys me, he will die at my hands", said Metal Sonic clasping the spikes than made his fingers into a fist.

"You've tried your best and failed. You want to know why? Teamwork. It was Team Sonic the brought you down, not Sonic. You are naturally fast, you need flying sidekick and a powerhouse at your side", Said Eggman.

"I NEED NO-ONE!!" Shouted Metal Sonic in a rage.

"Metal, what is your primary objectives. The one's you're programmed to follow", Said Eggman.

"Number 1 protect and obey Dr. Ivo Robotnik at all times, Number 2 destroy the sonic heroes, Number 3 protect and enforce the interests of the Eggman empire on the people of Earth", Said Metal Sonic.

"Exactly. Giving you intelligence has been both a curse and a blessing. The blessing being obvious, the curse being disobedience. You WILL follow my orders, you will team up with these two and follow out these new objectives", said Eggman.

"As you wish Eggman", Said Metal Sonic.

"Now I want you to obtain the life and chaos data you had before. Furthermore I want you to bring the Master Emerald to me. If any of the Sonic heroes get in your way destroy them, be it Team Sonic, Shadow's team, Amy's team, or those pain in the ass Chaotix detectives", Said Eggman.

"Understood Master", said Metal Sonic.

**Yeah I'll follow your orders for now. The world needs a new overlord, and by all rights it should be me. And Sonic if you meet me again, I'll give you your rematch. I won't rest until I've destroyed you.**

"What about you two, do you understand what your missions are?" asked Eggman.

"Yes, we will not fail you", Said one mysterious voice.

"Lead the way Metal", Said another. And the three left.

"Those fools. They really think I'd leave everything to them. Those three losers? No, I have many plans, each of which have already begun. I'll keep each team busy while I'll awaken you, the Ultimate weapon of mass destruction, codenamed apocalypse", Said Eggman, "And with you I'll conquer the world, if the other plans succeed it'll be helpful but not necessary. Soon the world will learn to fear Dr. Ivo Robotnik, they will learn to fear the Eggman empire", Said Eggman who ended his speech with one big maniacal laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

As always all my copyright info is on the first chapter

**Apocolypse's Revival : A Sonic Heroes Story.**

_**Chapter 1**_

As always Knuckles sits in front of the Master Emerald. Always on Guard, Always ready to defend it. He was, after all, its guardian; the crest on his chest says so. A red echidna, burning with desire to put his massive powerful fists to good use. Which surprisingly happens a lot, as the jewel he defends is very powerful, and where there is power there is desire to use that power. Desire often from those who would abuse its power. Like Eggman for example. Then there's Rouge, what a mystery she is. She'd steal it just to own all the jewels in the world. A world famous thief and hunter, **well she didn't count on me did she.** **Women, I don't think I'd ever understand them, well except for Amy. What's to understand? She's obsessed with Sonic.**

And then, Knuckles suddenly found himself flying through the air, heading face first in the concrete path at the bottom of the shrine. He was knocked out cold.

He later awoke to find himself surrounded by familiar faces. Sonic and Tails had arrived out of nowhere to help him.

"Sonic? Tails? What are you doing here?" asked Knuckles.

"Angel Island fell into the ocean last night but quickly came back up. I saw it from my workshop", Said Tails.

"We are afloat now, but you're not going to believe this. Look behind you", Said Sonic with a surprised look on his face. Knuckles turned around to find his emerald was gone.

"But that's not possible. Angel Island needs that Emerald to float. Without it being harnessed by the shrine it should be in the ocean", Said Knuckles.

"We don't understand either, but we bet Eggman has something to do with it", Said Sonic. Suddenly a buzzbomber appeared, with a note attached to it's metal stinger. Sonic smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of them. You guys stay here it won't take me more than a second to destroy it", Said Sonic.

"Wait, look at the stinger. There's a note attached", Said Tails. He ran to the badnik, grabbed the note and slammed it to the ground with his tails. The three began reading it.

_Dear Sonic heroes,_

_As you're already aware, Angel Island is afloat without the Master Emerald. And you've probably already guessed I'm behind it. Well I hired Rouge to take the Emerald but she ended up keeping it for herself. No-one crosses me and gets away with it, which is why I'm telling you this. Go to her mansion and kick her ass for me, or at least for Knuckles' emerald._

_Yours grudgingly,_

_Dr Ivo Robotnik_

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Sonic.

"Rouge would take the Master Emerald, she's tried numerous times before", Said Knuckles.

"But then why would she be working for Eggman all of a sudden?" asked Tails, "And how can we trust Eggman? Considering 99 out of 100 times he's lying"

"Well it is the only lead we've got. We have to get that Emerald back", Said Sonic.

"We? Last time I checked I was the guardian", Said Knuckles.

"Hey we're with you buddy, a hey I wouldn't miss this for the world. Sounds like fun. Perhaps we'll even meet Shadow and Omega, there's still a few questions I want to ask Shadow", Said Sonic.

"Yeah! The Sonic heroes back together for another adventure", Said Tails, "I'm in for this one".

"Did you have to make it sound so cheesy? Well OK let's go", Said Knuckles. And off they went to the outskirts of Casino City, to Rouge's mansion.

Meanwhile at Rouge's mansion, Shadow was lying down, relaxing by the window. Omega was just standing still, after all he is a robot. Rouge herself was spread across her luxurious sofa watching the TV.

"You know what guys, I've been thinking. We haven't given ourselves a name yet", Said Rouge. Shadow smiled and even laughed a little.

"A name? God you really must be bored", said Shadow.

"I think Rouge may have a point. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles call themselves the Sonic heroes. And Vector, Espio and Charmy are known as the Chaotix detectives. As for us, nothing", Said Omega.

"I was thinking Team Ultimate. Shadow is the Ultimate lifeform, well according to him anyway. I'm the Ultimate hunter and Omega is the Ultimate E-series Robot", Said Rouge.

"What do you mean, according to me?" said Shadow, a little enraged by the comment.

"Well my dear, if you recall the ark incident the whole thing became questionable with the Biolizard", Said Rouge, "But of course you remember nothing do you?"

"Let's not forget the army of encapsulated Shadow clones we found on the Eggman's Final Fortress not too long ago", said Omega. Shadow bowed his head, paused, and then lifted his head and sighed.

"Yes my past is a mystery, but you cannot deny I'm better than that blue hedgehog", said Shadow, "I wish I knew the truth, but until then I'm happy calling myself the ultimate lifeform until I proved otherwise. I'll show both of you my power if you want"

"Oh come on Shadow! We're a team, we do not fight each other", Said Rouge, "And besides I don't want my home looking like the lab where I found you two".

"Yeah that was some state we left it in", Said Shadow laughing.

"Shadow, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I know you say you can't remember a thing before you were released, but does the name Maria mean anything to you?" asked Rouge.

"I remember absolutely nothing", Said Shadow.

"Even after being frozen for 50 years your one and only concern was Maria's wish. Does this ring any bells at all?" asked Rouge.

"No, sorry", Said Shadow.

"It just seems strange you have every bit of Shadow's personality but none of the memories", said Rouge. Suddenly a large bang was heard at the back of the mansion. Rouge got up quickly and ran to the door.

"Come on guys, no time to explain just follow me", said Rouge. **That sounded like it came from The 3 Shadows' Room. But no one knows about that except me, miles or, well not anymore, Shadow.**

Meanwhile near the coastline, in a beach villa, Amy Rose walks in to the living room and falls onto the nearby sofa.

"Oh what a day. Shopping takes a lot out of you", said Amy, "Big, be a dear and put all the food in the Kitchen.

"Oh, OK" said Big the cat walking in with masses of food in shopping bags.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay with us Mr. Big. You strength really comes in handy", said Cream the Rabbit following closely behind. Big put the bags down.

"Thanks, I really feel welcome here. Plus the beach is brilliant for fishing," said Big, "In fact I'm going to go down there right now".

"Oh I'll come to. You coming Amy?" asked Cream

"No thanks. I think I'll just chill out here and watch some TV", said Amy picking up the remote.

Suddenly Cheese, Cream's trusty sidekick came bursting through the window holding Chocola in its arms.

"Hey what's wrong with Chocola Cheese?" asked Cream.

"Chao, chao", Said Cheese laying Chocola down on the sofa. Just as it did that a special bulletin appeared on the TV.

_Coming at you from the chao garden in station square where the chao here have all come down with some sort of virus. This disease only affects Chao for now, and in some cases small animals. No one knows where the Virus came from but it seemed to happen overnight. Symptoms are flu like, leading to blackouts, seizures and short comas. We fear that if a cure isn't found for this virus it may end up killing these fragile creatures..._

"A disease that only affects Chao?" Said Amy

"...And....And...FROGGY!!!" Screamed Big, pointing to his tiny frog pal, lying on the beach, looking dead.

"Wait a minute, why isn't Cheese affected?" asked Amy.

"Cheese is a unique chao. It cannot feel pain and has a high immune system. Cheese has never been sick but I fear the virus may affect him to if we don't find a cure soon", Said Cream.

"Well we need to find a genius scientist, a doctor, someone who would know something about this", Said Amy

"DR. EGGMAN!" all three shouted at once.

"Hold on, would he be more likely to be the cause of this disease?" asked Cream.

"Maybe, but we'll get him and get the cure of him. And if he doesn't co-operate I'll stick this hammer right up his..." said Amy

"Amy! Watch your language, Children are present", Said Big.

"Hey, I'm not a child. I'm 6 and a half years old", Said Cream firmly and confidently.

"Your just too adorable sometimes Cream. Well it looks like Rose's delights have a new mission", Said Amy.

"And who knows, maybe we'll meet Sonic...Rose's delights?" asked Cream.

"Yes, you like it?" asked Amy.

"Well it's something. Well I'm in", Said Cream, "Let's get going"

"Yay! Together again. Ready when you are", said Big.

"OK let's go", said Amy, and with that the three left, heading towards station square.

Meanwhile in the Chaotix crew headquarters, Espio sits behind the main desk, usually where Vector would sit. Charmy waits eagerly by the door, waiting for the next big payoff. They managed to get their money from Eggman, who almost cheated them on the Final fortress. A bit of persuasive stinging sorted that out.

However it's Vector who's the subject of this introduction to the Chaotix detective story. He's taking a nap in one of the beds, dreaming of past adventures, and a certain past adventure he'll never forget. One which has haunted his dreams for years. The one with Mighty.

Mighty the armadillo was a part of the Chaotix crew way back. A childhood friend of Vector. A little hot headed but always did what was right. The story begins on Carnival Isle. After freeing the innocents there the whole Chaotix crew and Knuckles square off against Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic fell due to their immense power but that wasn't it. Metal Sonic became a massive golden version of himself, which they named the Metal Emperor. He seemed invincible until the noble Mighty did something that would change their lives forever.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Mighty, What are you doing, get out of there! We can't beat it", Said Vector.**_

_**"Sorry Vec but I aint ready to give up yet. You guys go, get away before you get killed too", Said Mighty**_

_**"Get killed too? Just what are you planning on doing?" asked Vector.**_

_**"I'm going inside, destroy his CPU, explode him from inside", Said Mighty**_

_**"But you'll never make... oh I see. I can't let you do that," Said Vector.**_

_**"Mighty stop! At least let me find Sonic and Tails first. They'll find a way of defeating this monster", Said Knuckles.**_

_**"There isn't time for that. It's now or never. You guys go", Said mighty**_

_**"But", Said Vector.**_

_**"I said go", Said Mighty, punching Knuckles into Vector, Espio and Charmy. They landed outside of the arena and a huge blast door fell down. Vector got up and smashed the door as hard as he could, but it barely made a dent.**_

_**"MIGHTY!!!!" he Screamed as he heard a loud explosion.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"MIGHTY!!!" he shouted waking up. By his bedside were the two other Chaotix members.

"Still thinking of Mighty?" asked Espio.

"Yeah, I can never stop. Not even the loud music thundering in my ears can silence the screams from the explosion", Said Vector.

"No-one blames you for what happened to Mighty. It was his choice. His noble sacrifice kept the rest of us alive and stopped the Metal Emperor", said Espio, "There was no other way"

"We all miss Mighty very much, but that was over a year ago. He died so we could live and be happy. Let's do our best to give him what he wanted", said Charmy.

"Thanks guys, but it doesn't silence the memories. I want to move on, I just can't", Said Vector.

"Well maybe this might help take your mind off it", said Charmy pulling out a letter, "We have work!"

"Alright", said Vector opening the letter, "Dear Chaotix detectives,...

_Recently my grandfather was kidnapped by an organisation that I think is linked to Dr. Eggman. I've traced them down to building in Casino City but I can't get in. I need you help to get inside and free my grandfather. I can't pay much but I'll give as much as I can spare._

_Please help me, my grandfather Miles is the only family I have. Enclosed is a map giving the location of the building. I cannot play a role in this more than this and a radio you will find in a box labelled CD 252 in the back of the music shop across the road. If they find out what I have planned they could do something bad to him._

_Miles is a pretty old Fox, whose body is half machinery. Obvious also is his second tail. Please you must hurry, I have no idea what they have planned._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. X_

"Two tails huh? That can't be more than a coincidence. His name is Miles, just like Sonic's buddy Tails' Real name", Said Espio.

"But Mr. X can't be Tails. Tails is an orphan we all know that, he has no family. And besides why would he ask us instead of Sonic to help?" asked Vector.

"So are we in?" asked Charmy.

"Of course. This whole thing is very unusual and mysterious. Sound like a lot of fun. And perhaps we may get something from it who knows", said Vector.

"Don't get too carried away though. Remember last time we went in recklessly? Our client turned out to be Eggman", Said Espio.

"And? We still got paid didn't we? Although reluctant we got out money. And besides he'd be a fool to hire us again", Said Vector, "Come on boys, we have a job to do".

"Right", Said Charmy

"Roger", Said Espio. And the three left for Casino City.


	3. Chapter 2

All copyright stuff is in the first chapter. There are some links to the 3 Shadows and also some fics I've never written, but will/might in the future.

****

Apocolypse's Revival : A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 2

Rose's Delights had reached Station Square and had tried to enter the Chao garden to see for themselves the damage caused by the disease. Unfortunately they couldn't get in. Didn't stop them investigating further though. They ended up outside city hall, sitting near the fountain they began discussing.

"We're getting nowhere. Surely someone knows something", said Amy.

"Well I can't go on without a break anyway", said Big.

"Good, maybe then we could discuss this name. There's something missing with Rose's delights", said Cream.

"Well have you anything better?" asked Amy.

"How about, The Rose Petals", said Big.

"That's brilliant! Sounds much better than Rose's delights", said Cream smiling.

"I agree, Good work Big", said Amy, "Rose Petals it is".

"You know who we need? The Chaotix detectives, surely they'd have some leads", said Big.

"Another brilliant idea, let's go find them", said Cream.

"Yeah! Let's go", said Amy.

Suddenly the Chaotix detectives ran past.

"Speak of the devil", said Amy, "Come on let's follow them". The Rose petals quickly caught up with the Chaotix crew.

"Hey guys, we need you to find out what's going on with this chao disease. Will you help us?" asked Amy.

"Sorry, no can do. We got a mission in which we need to infiltrate Eggman's base in Casino City", said Vector.

"Brilliant, we'll come too. No doubt we'll find something about this disease there too", said Amy.

"Well OK, We'll probably need some help getting in and two teams are better than one", said Vector.

The two teams raced off towards Casino City to find the radio and hopefully find enough clues on to what's going on.

Meanwhile in Rouge's Mansion, Team ultimate entered the 3 Shadows room. Inside were 3 altars, one with a picture of Shadow, one with a young fox with black stripes and two tails, and one with a white bat wearing sunglasses. Beneath the bat's picture was a sword with the words Annemuir inscribed on the hilt. There was nothing beneath Shadow's picture, but beneath the picture of the fox was some sort of backpack with guns attached. Or at least that's what was supposed to be there, it had gone missing.

"Rouge? What's a picture of me doing here?" asked Shadow.

"You don't remember Maria you won't remember this. This is a room dedicated to the 3 Shadows, a group of heroes that existed 45 years ago. You were a part of that team Shadow", said Rouge.

"So who are these other two then?" asked Omega.

"The bat is my grandfather Joseph, but the world knew him as Master hunter due to his brilliant treasure and bounty hunting skills. The sword beneath his picture is the Annemuir, he never went anywhere without it and used it a lot. The fox is called Miles Prower, but there should be his weapon here. It's gone", said Rouge.

"Miles Prower isn't that Tails' real name?" asked Omega.

"Yes, I've always wondered if they were related but haven't been able to prove it yet", said Rouge.

"This is all well and good, but what about the crash? Shouldn't we be trying to find who did it?" asked Shadow.

Just then the Sonic Heroes entered the room.

"Rouge, Where's the master emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"What? You broke into my house just because you think I have your stupid gem", shouted Rouge.

"Hey, what's this place anyway?" asked Sonic, "And why is Shadows picture up here?"

"We might consider answering you as soon as you hand over Miles' wrist shooters", said Rouge.

"We have no idea what you're on about. We came here for the emerald, hand it over", said Knuckles, "Or else"

"Or else what? You threaten one of us, you threaten all of us", said Shadow.

"Enough, if they won't talk we'll beat it out of you", said Omega.

"We didn't come here for a fight but if that's what you want," said Tails

"Alright, so action at last", said Sonic.

The two teams began fighting, until they were all out of breath.

"Now Miles", said a familiar voice. Soon the floor became electrified and both teams fell to the floor unconscious. Much Later Sonic awoke, followed by Shadow and the others.

"What happened?" asked Tails.

"I'm not sure. First we were fighting, then I heard someone shout out 'Now Miles', then we were electrocuted somehow", said Rouge, "Let's check the security Camera". Rouge poitned to a camera behind them.

"I guess we were wrong about you taking something. It must've been whoever electrocuted us", said Omega.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to the Master emerald", said Knuckles.

"We did say we couldn't trust Eggman's letter. Obviously he set us up, brought both teams together for some reason", said Tails.

"Yes! Eggman's trying out a new plan! It was starting to get boring", said Sonic smiling, "Well let's have a look at the recorded footage".

The Six headed into another room surrounded by monitors. Two security guards lay asleep infront of the monitors. Darts in the necks suggested they were tranquilized.

"Brilliant!" said Rouge. She walked over and picked out a video, rewound to the point in which they were electrocuted. The six watched on.

Metal Sonic and two others appeared on the screen. One was an elderly fox with two tails. Part of his body was covered in machinery. The other had his face hidden from camera, but it still looked familiar.

"Is that Mighty?" asked Knuckles.

"Mighty?" asked Sonic.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later", said Knuckles.

"Quiet I want to hear what's going on", said Rouge.

"Excellent work Miles", said Metal Sonic.

"So how long is it going to take to copy their data again?" asked the Mighty lookalike.

"As long as it takes. I've only done this once and I'm not sure if that will effect how long it will take this time. Be patient", said Metal Sonic.

"How pathetically predictable. I never thought they would actually come here thinking the Master emerald was here", said Miles.

"Well it worked. By having both teams face off it made them weak enough to defeat easily. Giving Metal here the perfect chance to recopy their data", said the Mighty lookalike, "It also gave you the perfect opportunity to pick up that weapon"

"The wrist shooters? About 50 years ago I used these to bring down Gerald Robotnik's big robots. I was one of the 3 Shadow's, as was the black hedgehog over there", said Miles.

"Ultimate lifeform data copied, Sonic heroes data copied", said Metal Sonic, "Let's go to Casino City to await the Rose Chaotix fight".

"Right", said the other two following Metal Sonic as he left the room.

"That WAS Miles Prower, one of the 3 Shadows. He took back his wrist shooters, this is bad", said Rouge.

"Miles Prower but that's my name", said Tails.

"This has just got a hell of a lot more interesting", said Sonic, "Metal Sonic is back, copying our data and we all know what that leads to".

"Why would he become the Metal Overlord again? You three kicked his ass last time", said Shadow.

"Perhaps he's working with Eggman again", said Omega.

"But then why was Miles and Mighty helping him?" asked Knuckles, "They are both heroes, why would they help Eggman and Metal Sonic?"

"Who's Mighty then?" asked Rouge.

__

Mighty the armidillo was part of the Chaotix crew. I had joined them on Carnival Isle to stop Eggman and Metal Sonic finding the Chaos Rings. We managed to hold them off but then Metal Sonic turned into something we named the Metal Emperor. Mighty pushed us all aside and went on a kamikasi mission that defeated the Metal Emperor. We assumed he was dead

"Didn't they say there was another fight about to happen between the Chaotix detectives and Amy's team?" asked Tails.

"Yes, in Casino city", said Rouge.

"Great, that's were we're off next", said Sonic.

"Sorry about assuming you took my emerald", said Knuckles.

"That's OK. I suppose you can't help it being so hotheaded all the time", said Rouge.

"What did you just say", said Knuckles angrily.

"Cool it Knuckles", said Tails, "We don't have time for another fight. We have to go"

"You're right", said Knuckles. The Sonic heroes left the building and headed towards Casino City.

"So what about us? Are we going to sit this one out?" asked Shadow.

"No, but I need to get a couple of things first", replied Rouge.

"Why? This isn't our fight", said Omega, "It would be a waste of out time"

"We need to find out more about Miles. He shouldn't be acting this way and I want to find out why," said Rouge.

"Excellent, some action at last", said Shadow.

"First though, back to the 3 Shadow's room I need to get something", said Rouge.

The three returned to the room and Rouge knelt down in front of Joz's Altar. She pressed a button and a backpack appeared. She put on the backpack, which was thin enough to fit between her wings nicely. She then picked up the Sword in its holder, which she then put on so that the blade hilt could be reached easily by her left hand.

"I need to test these out, let's go outside", said Rouge. They proceeded to do so.

"You've never needed any items before, why do you need them now?" asked Omega.

"Because during the ARK mission I was just spying on Eggman. And during my treasure hunt I wasn't planning on attacking loads of robots. This time I know we'll be fighting a lot and this will give us the edge", said Rouge.

"Great, you were slowing us down a little last time", said Shadow. Rouge just gave Shadow a cold stare before using the backpack. By pressing a button her wings were incased in steel.

"Cool the armour wing works great", said Rouge, "Now for Stealth". She pressed another button and her wings disappeared. She moved them over her skin and the area covered by her wing disappeared.

"Excellent, and now finally the Jet wing. You might want to stand back for this", said Rouge. Omega and Shadow stepped back as the backpack turned into a jet. Rouge flew through the area at a high speed before landing on the ground.

"That's more like it. To be honest I thought you couldn't cut it as part of this team", said Shadow.

"One last thing. The blade, if it looks like I'm stuck in a trance that's meant to happen at first I think", said Rouge pulling out the Annemuir blade.

Rouge froze like she was in some sort of trance. Just like she warned them about. Her soul was inside the blade now and beside her was the soul of Joz the bat.

"Rouge?" asked Joz.

"Yes Grandpa it's me. You are not going to believe this. Miles is back and for some reason he's on Ivo Robotnik's side", said Rouge.

"Miles? You mean my Miles, the 3 Shadows Miles?" asked Joz.

"I think so yes. Only he knew where his wrist shooters were and he was there with one of Ivo Robotnik's greatest weapons, Metal Sonic", replied Rouge.

"Well you did the right thing. Just like last time when you hold the blade you will have my skills to use as you like", said Joz.

"That's the plan. So can I return to my body now", said Rouge.

"In a minute, just be careful not to hurt Miles. He might be innocent, being controlled by Robotnik. Just like myself and the other shadows were one time", said Joz.

"There's one more thing you really should know. Ivo Robotnik, who is more commonly referred to as Eggman, freed Shadow not too long ago. He fights alongside myself and a robot called Omega but he doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't even remember Maria", said Rouge.

"Whoa! That's some memory loss. Ok return to your body and I'll see for myself", said Joz.

Outside Rouge began to move again, still holding the blade.

"OK let's go", said Rouge, "Hey you were right, Shadow is here"

"Of course I am", said Shadow.

"No you don't understand. Grandpa's soul is trapped inside this blade, whenever I hold it him and I become one", said Rouge, "It's what happens when holders of the Annemuir die".

"So that was Joz that said that?" said Omega, "Illogical"

"Will that happen to you as well?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know. I've barely touched it compared to Grandpa or the original creator", replied Rouge, "Anyway enough talk, we have to save Miles".

"Ok then off to Casino City", said Shadow leading the way as the 3 left for Casino City.

Eggman sat comfortably in his chair watching what's going on from small spy cameras. The Sonic heroes have fought with Shadow's team giving metal Sonic the chance he needed to copy their data again. His new Elite crew were working extremely well and devious.

Soon Eggman's Elite will be in the phony base made up to look like Miles created the Chao Virus there. This will bring the Chaotix detectives and Amy's team, Or the Rose petals it seems now, together. **No doubt they will fight over Miles. One team for the virus cure, one team to fulfil their phoney mission. This will give Metal the chance to copy their data also.**

It was time to put the next stage of his plan into action. He pressed a button and some steps could be heard. Loud steps, accomplied by machine noises.

"No doubt Shadow's team will want some payback. I can't have them stubbling across my secret army. Take care of them E-124", said Eggman.

"Affirmative", said a metallic voice. More footsteps were drowned out by the sound of Eggman's maniacally laugh.

****

Everything is going according to plan. The world will bow down to the Eggman Empire, and not one of you 12 pests know any better.


	4. Chapter 3

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival : A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 3

The Chaotix detectives and The Rose Petals arrived at the music store. They picked up a box labelled CD 252 and sure enough there was a radio. Vector held the radio up to his mouth and pressed the button.

"Hello, this is Vector of the Chaotix detectives. What do you want us to do know Mr. X?" asked Vector.

"Proceed inside. You need to get to 25th floor it's there that they are holding Miles prisoner", said a voice.

"Ok then, time to smash some heads", said Vector.

"Er excuse me Mr. X. Do you know if the Chao disease problem originated here? Do you know if this Miles you're looking after has something to do with it?" asked Amy.

"I heard about that on the news. I'm sorry I don't know. Wait who are you anyway?" asked the voice.

"I am Amy Rose of the newly founded Rose Petals. Myself and two friends are looking for a cure to help the chao", replied Amy.

"Well I can only guess but seeing as that has something to do with Eggman you'll find your answers inside. Perhaps you 6 can work together in infiltrating the base", said Mr. X, "It is not going to be easy"

"He has a point. We both need to get inside", said Espio

"Yeah, let's work together", said Charmy.

"Agreed, let's move", said Amy. **Perhaps all this adventuring might even lead to Sonic.**

The six smashed into the towering base and were comfronted with an army of Eggman's badniks.

"Alright, this might actually be fun", said Vector, "Let's move out"

They started destroying the badniks one by one. The elevators only seemed to stop on certain floors so once they got to the top of one they had to get out and use the other, located on the other side of the building of course. All sorts of traps and badniks filled the floors of the base but were easily passed. The six soon found themselves on the 25th floor, standing in front of a big office doorway.

"This must be the place. Vector you ready, after 3. 1, 2, 3", said Big as the two smashed into the door as he said 3. More badniks filled the gigantic office but they were no match for the six heroes. They moved closer to the big chair at the other side of the main desk.

The chair turned round to reveal a two-tailed fox, with black stripes and a lot of metal armour. He had some sort of gun attached to both of his wrists.

"Tails?" asked Amy

"How dare you make fun of my mutation! I'm Miles Prower and I own this company", said the fox.

"No I meant are you Tails, as in Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick Miles "Tails" Prower?" asked Amy.

"Amazing coincidence, but no I'm not this Tails person", said Miles.

"Wait! You're the person we're meant to be saving. This doesn't make any sense", said Espio.

"I think I'm beginning to understand", said Vector.

"So Miles, do you know anything about this Chao disease?" asked Amy. Miles laughed

"Know anything about it? My dear, I created it", said Miles.

"Then you know how to cure it. Tell me, NOW!" shouted Amy jumping on the desk, holding her hammer as if to strike Miles.

"Calm down Amy. Mr Miles, sir, could you help us please?" asked Cream, "My Chao friends Cheese and Chocola are going to die if you don't"

"Wait a minute, why did you create the Chao disease in the first place?" asked Vector.

"It doesn't matter. Probably Eggman hired him or made him do it. The important thing right now is to bring him to me", said Mr. X over the radio.

"But we need him to heal the sick chao", said Amy.

"I don't care, I just want my grandpa safe back home as soon as possible. If you don't bring him back immediately you can forget about getting paid", said Mr. X.

"Well that settles it. Amy you'll have to wait until he's back home", said Vector.

"But we need him now. Every minute wasted is another Chao killed", said Amy.

"If we wait any longer we wont get paid", said Vector, "You'll have to wait".

"No if we take you out first", said Amy bringing out her hammer again.

"So you want to fight to decide who gets Miles. Ok bring it on", said Vector.

The Chaotix detectives and the Rose Petals began to fight and Miles simply smiled. Looking on in the vents above them was Metal Sonic and Mighty.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan", said Metal Sonic.

The Chaotix detectives stood panting, as did the Rose petals. Each team was equally as good as the other. Miles jumped on the table and pulled out a remote control.

"Well it's been fun watching you two teams go head to head, but it's time to end all this. Metal Sonic needs to copy your data you know", said Miles pressing a button.

"What!" shouted Amy before the floor electrocuted all 6 heroes.

"Pathetic, just like the other two teams", said Miles pressing the button to shut it off. All 6 lay on the floor unconscious.

"Excellent work Miles", said Metal Sonic, "This shouldn't take long".

Suddenly Vector started moving, moaning in pain.

"Mighty take care of him", said Metal Sonic.

"Right!" said Mighty picking up Vector. Vector opened his eyes slightly.

"Mighty?" asked Vector in a soft voice. Mighty immediately reacted by punching vector knocking him out.

"Poor fool. He has no idea what's really happening", said Mighty.

"Did you know him?" asked Miles.

__

Yes he, those two and myself used to be a team of detectives. We called ourselves the Chaotix crew. One day we were sent to protect the Chaos rings from Eggman. During that time we met the Metal Emperor, a suped up version of Metal Sonic. I defeated him alone but ended up trapped within the Emperor. They must've assumed I was dead or something. I was taken prisoner and brought to Eggman's most secret of secret bases. There I remained, trapped for years until he gave me this mind control crown and made me fight among you guys. I am now part of Eggman's Elite and enjoying every minute of it. They are nothing compared to us.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought", said Miles.

"Right that's me. All I need now is the power of Chaos", said Metal Sonic.

"And where do we get that?" asked Mighty.

"Their home, the beach", said Metal Sonic pointing at the Rose Petals, "There we should find a special Chao and a small animal that once got posessed by the old Master emerald guardian, Chaos."

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" asked Miles, let's go. The three left the room.

While all this was going on the Sonic heroes had arrived at the Casino City base. They entered it just like the Chaotix detectives and the Rose Petals, unaware that they lay unconscious 25 floors above them. It wasn't hard for them to reach the top since the other two teams had done most of the work. They arrived at the top just as Eggman's Elite were leaving.

"Metal!" shouted Sonic, "Stop right there"

"Ah the Sonic heroes! What took you guys so long? For the fastest hedgehog on Earth it sure took you some time to get from Rouge's Mansion", said Metal Sonic.

"Before we wipe the floor with ya, tell us where the Master emerald is right now!" said Knuckles rather angrily.

"Forget you Knuckles I want to ask Miles some questions", said Tails.

"Now isn't the time. I'm one step away from becoming the Metal Overlord again. Miles give me the Emerald and grab hold", said Metal Sonic. Miles gave his the grey Chaos Emerald.

"That's a Chaos Emerald. Oh no! Get them quick", shouted Sonic immediately followed by a dash towards Eggman's elite.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted Metal Sonic before disappearing in a green aura.

"What? Metal Sonic can use Chaos control?" asked Knuckles.

"They have Sonic and Shadow's data, it's only reasonable to conclude he can do exactly the same things as them", said Tails.

Suddenly a soft groan could be heard from the office. The Sonic heroes proceeded to investigate and were horrified to see the other two teams just waking up, from what looked like an intense fight.

"Amy? Vec? What happened here?" asked Sonic.

"We had an argument over a Miles Prower that led to a fight. We both stopped for a breather and then suddenly the floor electrocuted us", said Amy.

"I saw them. I saw Metal Sonic but worse I saw Mighty", said Vector.

"WHAT? MIGHTY!" Said Espio and Charmy together, "He's alive?"

"I had just enough stamina to get up after the electrocution but he finished me off", said Vector, "What's going on is Metal Sonic collecting out data again?"

"We think so. The Eggman Elite has already got ours, Shadow, Rouge and Omega's data as well. We had a fight as well which ended in the same way", said Sonic.

"You sure it's Mighty? Why would he attack you guys?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out", said Vector

"Oh no! I just realised something", said Cream.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Metal Sonic absorbed the data of Chocola chao…" said Cream

"AND FROGGY!" shouted Big

"And we left them back at the hut", said Amy

"Well we know where they went to then", said Sonic, "Everybody, to the beach"

The nine heroes left the base and out of nowhere a big robot slowly hovered down to the ground. It dropped slowly with its feet firmly on the ground. It looked like Omega but slightly bigger and had grey where Omega had red. On it's right arm was the code E-124. On it's left was a strange symbol that looked like an Alpha symbol that turned into an X.

"You guys keep back, we'll take care of this thing", said Sonic.

"I am E-124 Alpha X. I have been sent to destroy all 9 of you and Shadow's team", said the robot

"So Eggman decided to just start the Greek alphabet again. How sad", said Tails

"Another E series robot. Come on guys; let's take this thing out quickly. Every minute away from the Master Emerald is a potential crash for Angel Island. I won't let that happen again", said Knuckles.

The Sonic Heroes began a rather one-sided fight with Alpha X. Perhaps if the robot had been fighting one of them it might've stood a chance but not against all 3 Heroes. Alpha X fell to the ground, sparking wildly.

"Eggman's slipping. These E series robots aren't exactly evolving are they?" asked Tails.

"We don't have time, Alpha X has been defeated and we need to get you Amy's hut. Here we go", said Sonic running off into the distance.

"Hey wait for us", said the other 8 heroes running off after him.

E-124 Alpha X stayed there sparking before getting back up to it's feet.

"Initiating Recovery mode", said Alpha X as a white light shone on him. The sparks stopped, the dents gone, it was as if he was brand new.

"Sonic Heroes moves captured. Upgrading software", said Alpha X. Soon a light on his left arm lit up. There were 3 more lights but they were off.

Just then Team Ultimate walked into the courtyard.

"Looks like we missed them", said Shadow, "But look a present. Another Eggman robot to destroy". Alpha X moved over to them.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat, E-123 Omega, I am E-124 Alpha X. I have been sent here to destroy all 12 heroes", said Alpha X.

"E-124? How can this be, I am the last of the E-series", said Omega.

"You are now obsolete. I am first of a new line of E-series robots", said Alpha X

"So Eggman has made a new E-series. Doesn't matter I am still the ultimate E-series Robot", said Omega, "Let me show you why"

This began another fight, this time between Team Ultimate and Alpha X. It was less one-sided than the fight with the Sonic Heroes but Team Ultimate still won. Omega's Guns shattered Alpha X's armour, Shadow left some serious dents on him and to finish it off Rouge sliced it in two using The Annemuir.

"How pathetic", said Shadow.

"This is meant to be an advanced version of me, ha!" said Omega, "I am the Ultimate E-series Robot"

"So where do we go now?" asked Rouge.

"Last time Metal Sonic needed the Chaos data from Chocola chao and Froggy. They are most likely to be at Amy's Beach hut on Beautiful Beach", said Omega.

"Then that's where we are going", said Shadow, "follow me."

Just as they were leaving they heard a familiar voice talk behind them.

"Initiating Recovery mode", said Alpha X. With a white light the two parts of Alpha X merged back into one and all it's holes and dents disappeared. Alpha X repaired itself.

"Ok now that's impressive", said Rouge.

"No big deal, we take it out again right", said Shadow.

"Ultimate team moves captured", said Alpha X as a second light joined the one of his arm.

"If we destroy it again wont it just heal itself again?" asked Rouge.

"Good point. Perhaps we should run and find out more about it from Eggman", said Shadow.

The other two nodded and ran away towards the beach. Alpha X followed and blocked their path using a jet. Shadow, Omega and Rouge slid to a halt as Alpha X got out its machine gun and started firing bullets at the 3 Rogues. Rouge and Omega ran off to its side as Shadow jumped straight up. Rouge got out the Annemuir and struck at Alpha X, but it responded by changing one arms gun into a blade and blocking.

Meanwhile bullets were hitting Omega and it was his turn to find himself covered in holes and dents. Shadow noticed this and grabbed Rouge. He ran to Omega getting out his green chaos emerald.

"Rouge! Grab Omega", said Shadow grasping his emerald. Alpha X turned and aimed at them. Rouge Grabbed Omega just as the first bullet was fired.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow as a green aura surrounded them. Then with a bright green flash they disappeared. Alpha X stopped firing bullets and turned his gun hands into regular hands.

"Dr. Eggman this is E-124 Alpha X reporting. I have fought the Sonic Heroes and Team Ultimate like you asked me to. I have their moves recorded and damaged E-123 Omega", said Alpha X

"Excellent work. My Elite team is heading to Amy's hut on the beach to get the Chaos data Metal Sonic needs to become the overlord. Go over there and challenge the other two teams", said Eggman's voice coming from a speaker on Alpha X's body.

"Affirimative", said Alpha X before leaving Casino City and heading to Amy's hut on Beautiful Beach.


	5. Chapter 4

More 3 Shadows stuff and some Tails' origins theory in this chapter. Please remember I'm a SEGASONIC purist (as in I only care about the games). No archie comics/fleetway comics/cartoon references please.

Levels and bosses so far

Sonic heroes vs Ultimate Rogues/team Ultimate

Casino City

BINGO base

Chaotix detectives vs Rose petals

Sonic heroes vs Alpha X

Ultimate Rogues vs Alpha X

--------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 4

Team Ultimate arrived on Beautiful Beach. Shadow placed the battered up Omega against a rock.

"Omega are you ok?" asked Rouge.

"Systems running at 50. I'll be fine providing I can get to some rings and use the Chaos energy to heal", replied Omega.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard", said Shadow, "And I can see a beach hut not to far from here. Is that where we are heading?"

"Yes!" said Omega

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go", said Shadow. Omega got up and nodded. Rouge also nodded and the three headed towards the hut.

Meanwhile Eggman's Elite had arrived at Amy's beach hut. Metal Sonic picked up Froggy and Chocola chao. Suddenly the Sonic Heroes, the Chaotix detectives and the Rose petals interrupted them.

"You leave Chocola Chao and Froggy alone or else!" Shouted Cream.

"What took you so long Sonic? Don't tell me that's the fastest you could've got here", said Metal Sonic.

"Not a chance. Now we have a few questions for you and you better answer us", said Sonic

"First off the Chao Disease, there is a cure right?" asked Amy.

"Nope. I could make one if I felt I needed to though", replied Miles.

"Oh you will make one or else!" said Amy

"Or else what little girl?" said Miles smiling, "You're no match for me"

Amy went red with rage. Grasping her hammer tightly she shouted, "I'll show you"

"Amy cool it. There are more important things right now", said Sonic.

"Like what? What's more important than saving the lives of billions of Chao?" asked Amy.

"Earth, that's what. Eggman is planning something and we need to find out what", said Sonic.

"Also the Master Emerald has disappeared and we need to get it in case it falls onto a city or something", said Knuckles.

"Why isn't it down now?" asked Amy

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out", said Knuckles.

"Plus we want to know what's happened to Mighty. He used to be our friend", said Vector.

"Sorry Vec but I aint myself right now", said Mighty pointing to the metal crown on his head.

"So that crown is making you do all this evil stuff. It all makes sense now, and look Miles has one too", said Vector.

"And if we remove the crowns we get out Mighty back", said Espio, "Let's do it".

"You fools. Do you really think I'll let you come and just take my crown? As long as it's on my head I'm part of Eggman's Elite and it won't let me allow anyone to remove it. You're going to have to remove it by force, if you can that is", said Mighty.

"If that's what it'll take, so be it", said Vector, "Guys use Delta formation"

"Not here!" said Metal Sonic; "I've finished copying the Chaos data. You want to face us come to the Egg carrier. It's not far from here"

Metal Sonic grabbed his emerald and used Chaos control to warp out of the hut. Just as the left Team Ultimate arrived at the beach hut.

"It's about time you guys showed up", said Sonic, "Hey what happened?"

"We were attacked by a robot called E-124 Alpha X", said Rouge, "It badly damaged Omega"

"Alpha X gave you trouble? We managed to take it out without a fight", said Knuckles.

"Maybe you're not as Ultimate as you thought huh!" said Sonic.

"You take that back. You don't know Alpha X's true power. No matter how damaged it gets it can heal itself. It also records moves and counters. We cut it in two but then it attacked us again. We couldn't hit it cause it had our moves already recorded", said Shadow.

"Sliced in two? Holes in Omega? Maybe they're telling the truth guys", said Tails.

"It did seem a lot easier than usual. Perhaps that's its secret ability", said Sonic.

Tails moved over to Omega and examined him.

"I can repair him if you want", said Tails.

"Here's some rings for Chaos energy", said Omega handing over Tails some rings.

"How long will it take Tails?" asked Sonic.

"An hour tops", replied Tails.

"Do it. Meanwhile, we'll prepare out assault on the Egg carrier", said Sonic.

"Wait a minute, we don't need your help", said Shadow.

"Shadow please, this isn't the time to be stubborn. We have to find a way to beat Alpha X and free Miles from Eggman's mind control. We need Omega at full strength and Tails is the best mechanic in the world. Let them help us", said Rouge. Shadow turned his back on them.

"Do what you must. Just hurry up about it", said Shadow. Then without warning he left them.

"Shadow where are you going?" shouted Rouge. She got no reply.

"Don't worry about Shadow. You know how stubborn he can get sometimes", said Omega, "Leave him be, he'll be back soon enough".

Rouge left the party and found Shadow sitting down, looking out into the ocean. By now it had gotten rather dark. Rouge sat down beside Shadow.

"What was all that about?" asked Rouge.

"We are Team Ultimate. We are a band of Rogues that do whatever we want. We are the best at what we do, but after fighting Alpha X I'm just not sure anymore", said Shadow.

"Ah I see! Even though you're the world's Ultimate lifeform you find that Sonic is in fact better than you in every way", said Rouge. Shadow jumped up angry.

"He is not better than me. I am the Ultimate lifeform, Sonic is nothing compared to me", said Shadow.

"Fine be that way. But I bet part of the reason you're so angry is that you had to accept Sonic's help", said Rouge. Shadow did not reply.

"I knew it. Look even the best of us need help sometimes and Omega badly needs help", said Rouge, "As for Alpha X, we'll find a way to beat it"

"I'm not above taking help, just why did it have to be them?" asked Shadow.

"Because Tails is the best Mechanic there is. Now quite whining and rejoin the rest of the party. All 12 of us should have those posers Eggman's Elite beaten up in no time and no doubt we'll meet Alpha X again", said Rouge.

"You go back to the hut. I'll join you shortly, I just need some time to think OK", said Shadow.

"Ok, just don't leave it too long", said Rouge. She left Shadow and returned to the hut.

Later that night Shadow returned to the hut. The four teams sat in a circle.

"So we're agreed. We get a few hours rest and then we swim out to the egg carrier while it's still dark", said Sonic.

"Hold on, I thought you couldn't swim?" asked Amy

"What? You can't swim!" said Shadow before laughing.

"And what's so funny?" asked Sonic angrily.

"Oh nothing", said Shadow, "Just thought a world renowned hero would've learned how to do one of the most simply of actions".

"Hey I don't need to swim, I can run across the sea floor before I run out of air", said Sonic.

"Stop bickering you two. Shadow, Rouge I present to you the new and improved E-123 Omega", said Tails presenting a beautifully polished Omega.

"You did a good job Tails", said Rouge. Shadow said nothing, Rouge elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yeah, thanks", said Shadow.

"See that wasn't too hard", said Rouge smiling.

"When I get my hands on Alpha X I'll so It my true power. I am the Ultimate E-series robot!" said Omega

"Very good. Now we reckon Metal Sonic will lead his team to the Hot Shelter, as it's the best place to hide. He won't risk us to find him before he has a chance to contact Eggman", said Sonic.

"And there they will be cornered. I like it", said Omega.

"We leave at 4 am, so you better get as much rest as you can", said Sonic.

"Right!" Everybody said.

Shortly afterwards Rouge walked over and sat beside Tails.

"Tails, I was wondering, what happened to your parents? Why don't you live with them at your age?" asked Rouge.

"I thought everyone knew, I'm an orphan", said Tails.

"Did the orphanage name you?" asked Rouge.

"No, they knew my name when they got me. I once found my file at the orphanage, it was about how they found me. Apparantly my parents, the last of our prower line, died in a car crash while I managed to survive", said Tails.

"Harsh. But you know beside Mighty and Metal is a two tailed fox that shares your name", said Rouge, "you sure it's just coincidence"

"I have been wondering myself, but first things first, the world's in danger and we intend to do something about it", said Tails.

"You know if you were a few years older and had black stripes you'd be the spitting image of Miles", said Rouge, "Do you know about The 3 Shadows?"

"Never heard of them", said Tails.

"Shadow, Miles and my grandfather Joz were a team much like you, Sonic and Knuckles. My grandfather that also went by the name Master hunter lives on inside this blade. Whenever I touch it him and I become one. It's strange to see how cyclic everyting is"

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well you're led by Sonic who is a lot like Shadow. Both Hedgehog leaders that can run at the speed of sound. Beside Sonic is you, a brilliant mechanic and inventor, just like Miles. And then there's Knuckles, the world's greatest treasure hunter, a lot like me, I mean my Grandfather", said Rouge, "They also fought Gerald Robotnik, you fight Ivo Robotnik".

"If this is all true why can't Shadow remember anything about it?" asked Tails.

"You kidding me. He can't even remember Maria! Maria's wish was his only concern, I hate to think just what his objectives are now", said Rouge, "If he doesn't remember that he won't remember us, I mean them".

"Ok so here's the big question. If Miles is really a hero, why is he acting so strangely?" asked Tails, "Oh wait the crowns, he was wearing one too"

"Exactly. That's the whole reason we're on this quest, to free Miles' mind", said Rouge.

"But wait a minute, we need Miles to finish our mission", said Espio appearing suddenly beside them.

"And we need him to cure the Chao", said Cream flying over.

"You've been eavesdropping? Oh well doesn't matter. We all agreed that we should remove Mighty and Miles' crowns as soon as possible", said Rouge.

"If he's good again he'll make a cure for us", said Cream.

"Then we'll bring him back to Mr. X", said Espio.

"Come on Espio, you haven't worked it out yet?" asked Vector.

"Worked what out?" asked Espio

"You know who Mr. X is?" asked Charmy.

"Yep. Isn't it obvious? If it really was his grandchild why would they be so strict on when we needed him to return. He said if we didn't bring him back immediately we wouldn't get paid", said Vector.

"Yeah, so. He just wants to be reunited with his grandfather as soon as possible", said Espio.

"I don't think so. I think he wanted us to fight the Rose Petals", said Vector.

"So that Eggman's Elite could easily knock both teams out and get our data. We've been had", said Espio, "AGAIN!"

"It's Eggman again!" shouted Charmy angrily flicking his stinger, "Right, when I see him again he'll get my point"

"Calm down Charmy. We'll get him but lets play along with this charade", said Vector.

"Yeah, to catch him off guard. I like it", said Espio.

"But first our main priority is to free Mighty", said Vector

"Right!" Said the other two.

Not too long later they had all fallen asleep. 4 am came quickly; the 12 left the hut and began swimming out to the Egg carrier. Some decided to run along the sea floor using air bubbles to breathe. They reached the Egg carrier and regrouped on the battlefield where some of them had big battle before. The place where Sonic, Knuckles and Big faced off with Chaos 6, where Amy fought Zero, and where Omega's bigger brother Gamma fought his other brother Beta.

"Right Shadow's team and Vec's team will explore this half of the Egg carrier. Amy's team and My team will head to the back of the Egg carrier, into the Hot Shelter", said Sonic.

"OK. But if you find Eggman's Elite you come back for us got it", said Shadow.

"Only if you agree to do the same", said Sonic. They both nodded and parted. The Rose Petals and the Sonic Heroes headed towards the Hot Shelter while Team Ultimate and the Chaotix Detectives headed towards the bridge.

Meanwhile Eggman's Elite were in the Hot Shelter, contacting Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman we have successfully collected the 4 teams data and the Chaos data for myself to become the Overlord. What should we do now?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Return to Mother Egg part C as soon as possible", said Eggman.

"We'll be there as soon as we teach those 12 pests a lesson", said Metal Sonic.

"You've lured all 4 teams to the Egg carrier! Good. Change of plan, you make sure all 4 teams remain on the Egg carrier. I'm sending Alpha X to retain a copy of their data and yours in fact. When it arrives I want you to fight it then return to Mother Egg C", said Eggman.

"What you want us to fight…?" asked Miles

"Yes the more data Alpha X copies the better. I managed to work out how the Gizoid records data. The more moves it records the more powerful it will become", said Eggman, "And with the other 4 teams there it should become a force to be reckoned with".

"I understand", said Metal Sonic.

"Alpha X did you hear that? Go to the egg carrier and continue collecting data. With their moves recorded destroy all 12 pests but leave my Elite standing", said Eggman.

"Affirmative", said Alpha X before flying towards the Egg Carrier.

Eggman turned towards a great white orb. **Soon I'll have everything I need to make you perfect Apocolypse. Those fools have no idea what I'm really up to. No one does, and by the time they figure it out you will be too powerful to stop.**


	6. Chapter 5

Levels from the last Chapter and this one

Beautiful Beach

Aquatic Assault

Sonic heroes vs Eggman's Elite

Rose Petals vs Alpha X 2

Chaotix and Rouges vs Alpha X 3.

-----------------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 5

The Sonic Heroes and the Rose Petals headed through the Hot Shelter. Once a place of heavy robotic activity now lay as quiet as a mouse. Perhaps it was a trap, waiting until they got further in to ambush them. No ambush came but they did reach a fork in their path.

"Great, which way to you want to go Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Erm, left", replied Amy.

"Ok then, we're going right", said Sonic.

"Oh come on Sonic, don't leave me again", said Amy.

"Sorry but it'll be better this way. Here take a radio", said Sonic handing Amy a Radio.

"If you see anything let us know", said Sonic.

"Oh! Alright, but when this is over we're getting married and I'm not taking no for an answer", said Amy. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Sonic, "Come on Tails, Knuckles, we're going this way".

The Sonic Heroes went right; The Rose petals went left.

Meanwhile Team Ultimate and The Chaotix Detectives were exploring Eggman's old Bridge.

"You know I've been thinking," said Rouge.

"Well there's a first time for everything", said Shadow.

"Hey! Anyway as I said I've been thinking about out team name. Team Ultimate doesn't sound right", said Rouge.

"But Ultimate should be in the name somewhere", said Shadow, "How about The Ultimate Rogues".

"Perfect. First the 3 Shadows now the Ultimate Rogues, you come up with the best names Shadow", said Rouge. Shadow smiled back.

"Hey look a computer, maybe it's still hooked up to Eggman's network", said Rouge. Rouge dashed over to the computer and began hacking into it. The other 5 quickly gathered round the screen.

"Your telling me we can examine Eggman's computer files from here. That's great", said Vector.

"Yep, and I'm already inside. Eggman doesn't do much to secure his files", said Rouge.

"Except keep his only computers linked to his system in heavily armed fortresses", said Shadow.

"What have you found out then Rouge?" asked Vector.

"Oh no! This is bad!" said Rouge.

"What?" asked Vector.

"Alpha X is only the first off 24 new E-series Robots", said Rouge.

"I thought so, but why is that bad? It's not as if Eggman makes all the E-series robots at once", said Omega.

"I'm afraid that is the case. Somewhere in Eggman's base lie 23 more of those things", said Rouge.

"Doesn't matter how many there are I'll destroy them all", said Omega.

"Wait there's more. Remember the Shadow clone army we saw, well they're in Eggman's new base as well", said Rouge.

"An Army of stubborn sonic speed hedgehogs. Yikes! One Shadow is bad enough", said Vector.

"Speak for yourself loudmouth! Anyway have you found the location of Eggman's new base?" asked Shadow.

"Not yet, Oh! Eggman's Elite is sent to gather our data, but it won't tell me why. It does say however that they are in fact still here and Alpha X is on his way", said Rouge, "Not only to fight the other two teams but Eggman's Elite as well".

"That doesn't make any sense. Unless Eggman wants Alpha X to record their moves too", said Vector.

"Ah here it is. Eggman's new base, Mother Egg. It's a new space station so big it's being sent into space in parts. The Core, which is twice the size of Ark, will connect with 4 other sections, labelled A, B, D and E. C, the core is located within polar panic, the southern most point in the world", said Rouge.

"Anything else?" asked Vector.

"Yes, they need the Master Emerald to raise the core, but it says here the Emerald has not been obtained by him yet. A, B, D, and E are scattered around the world. A's in a huge volcano, B's within a Metal Metropolis, D sits in the middle of Frantic Forest, and E sits in Rail Rivine", said Rouge, "He plans for Sonic's team to head to A, Vec's team to E, Amy's team to D and us to B".

"Well it looks like we have our objective. If he wants a fight he'll get one", said Shadow.

"We better tell Sonic and Amy", said Vector.

"Wait, there's still another file. This one is heavily protected, it might take a while to hack into it. All I can tell you now is that it's labelled Apocolypse", said Rouge.

"How long will it take you to hack into the file?" asked Vector.

"Could take all day", said Rouge.

"Well you better start now", said Vector.

Meanwhile the Sonic Heroes had reached the end of their tunnel; waiting for them was Eggman's Elite.

"What took you so long Sonic?" asked Metal Sonic.

"You kept running and hiding from us, remember?" said Sonic.

"Well that's all over, as is your life", said Metal Sonic dashing towards Sonic.

"Alright bring it on!" Said Sonic.

As Eggman's Elite and the Sonic Heroes fought the Rose petals also reach the end of their path. Waiting for them was Alpha X.

"I suppose it's time for us to fight ya!" said Amy, "Cream, Big let's show this heap of metal what we're made of".

The Rose petals fought Alpha X as the Sonic heroes fought Eggman's Elite. The Sonic heroes and Eggman's Elite stopped panting and sweating (Metal Sonic was sparking).

"Now, tell us where is the Master Emerald?" Shouted Knuckles.

"HA HA! You idiot, it never left the Island. We knew if we tried to take it as you were there, you'd simply use your sixth sense to find it and Eggman's base. We still needed your data so we told you Rouge had it in the hopes you'd fight Shadows team. Which you did", said Metal Sonic.

"Just what is Eggman up to anyway. Why are you collecting our data?" asked Sonic.

"To be honest, I don't know. Eggman has some top-secret plans that even we don't know about. We've been told to fight Alpha X", said Metal Sonic.

"That doesn't make any sense!" said Sonic angrily, "What the hell is going on?"

"Wait a minute, you mean the Master Emerald is still on Angel Island?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes, under a special stealth barrier. But I doubt it'll stay that way", said Miles.

"Let me guess you made it?" asked Tails

"Yep!" said Miles.

Suddenly a radio started beeping.

"Metal! I have a new assignment for you. Someone is hacking into my network. They must be up in the Bridge. Stop them, they're about to open my most top-secret file", said Eggman

"Eggman! What's going on?" asked Sonic.

"Oh Sonic you're here are you? Well just wait a little longer, I'm about to make a big announcement regarding Mother Egg", said Eggman.

"Mother egg?" asked Sonic

"Yes. Head towards the place where you fought Chaos 6, all will be revealed there", said Eggman.

"This isn't over Metal. We'll take you down soon", said Sonic.

"Oh believe me I know it's not over. But now I have a mission to take care off. See you on the deck slowpoke", said Metal before blasting off towards the deck, holding Miles and Mighty's hands.

"Slowpoke? When I get my hands on him I'll…" said Sonic angrily.

"Later. Let's get back to the bridge", said Tails.

"What about Angel Island?" asked Knuckles.

"If he's about to make an announcement he'll be in his base. After the announcement we'll head back to the shrine", said Tails.

"Agreed. Here we go!" said Sonic grabbing the other two's hands.

Meanwhile the Rose petals had beaten Alpha X.

"Ha! You were supposed to be a challenge", said Amy.

"Now what Amy?" asked Cream.

"Back to the deck. No doubt Sonic will be back there by now", said Amy. The other two nodded and they headed back towards the bridge.

Suddenly Alpha X began lighting up again. A third light appeared on his arm.

"Rose moves recorded. Initiating Recovery mode", said Alpha X.

"Alpha X, return to the Deck imediately", said Eggman over a radio.

"Affirmative", said Alpha X before jetting past the Rose petals.

"But how? We smashed it to pieces?" said Amy puzzled.

"Looks like it's heading to the deck, let's go", said Cream.

"Right!" Said Amy, "Follow me".

Meanwhile Rouge had been hacking into the Apocolypse file but finding nothing but dead ends. Then suddenly the computer went dead.

"What happened?" asked Shadow

"Eggman must know we're here", said Rouge. Suddenly Eggman appeared on the screen.

"Rouge! I should've known you rogues were up to something", said Eggman.

"Rogues huh! Hey thanks for that I think we have a new team name", said Rouge, "Shadow, Omega what do you think of the name Ultimate Rogues".

"Now that is a name to be proud of", said Shadow.

"I agree a worthy name", said Omega.

"Hey you fools I was about to tell you something important. Move down to where the others are going. I have an announcement to make to the whole world and I would like you 6 to see it", said Eggman.

"Should we do as he says?" asked Vector.

"Well I can't do anything from here. Might as well see what's going on", said Rouge.

The two teams ran to the Chaos 6 battlefield, soon came Eggman's Elite, The Sonic Heroes, The Rose Petals and Alpha X.

"Hey what the hell?" asked Vector, "Eggman's Elite and Alpha X not attacking us".

"All in good time", said Metal Sonic, "But we too have been called here by our boss Eggman".

"It's true. They have no idea what's really go on either", said Sonic.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Mother Egg. A new huge space station that needs to be brought up in pieces", said Rouge.

"Another Space station? When will he learn no matter how big you build it I'll still take down any space station he makes", said Sonic.

Suddenly a Massive screen appeared in front of them. On it was Eggman in front of his Eggman Empire screen.

__

Citizens of Earth, I Dr Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world, present to you my latest big weapon. In 24 hours I will launch 5 massive fortresses, each with a cannon like before. Only this one will turn an area of my choice into technology that I will control. I would rather rule it as it is but if you don't surrender I'll take your will by force. In 24 hours you'll need to decide whether you surrender to me or face the Mother Egg and the Gatling techno cannon. I await your decision.

A countdown began and Eggman finished the broadcast with a maniacal laugh.

"Five Cannon's each with a cannon that transforms an area into technology", said Tails, "He's hiding something".

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Isn't it obvious. He's getting plenty of data on us, enough to create another Metal Overlord", said Tails.

"Then there's the Shadow army, the new E-series and this Apocolypse thing", said Vector.

"I see what ya getting at now. But couldn't they just be something to keep us busy?" said Sonic.

"Perhaps but we do know what he's going to do next", said Knuckles, "He's going after the Master Emerald"

"That's right! We need to get there to stop him taking the Emerald", said Tails.

"Ok here we go!" said Sonic.

"Hold it! What makes you think we're going to let you leave", said Metal Sonic. Tails sighed and got out a remote control.

"How do you think we're going to get to Angel Island?" asked Tails. Suddenly the Tornado 2 flew above them and landed. The Sonic heroes jumped into the plane.

"You may be tough but I doubt you'd last 5 minutes against my Tornado 2", said Tails.

The Tornado 2 took off from the battlefield. Metal Sonic grabbed hold of Mighty and Miles and flew off after them.

"We can't let them get to Angel Island", said Metal Sonic. Amy suddenly realised they needed Miles and he was gone.

"Argh! We still need Miles. Right Rose petals we know where to go next. Off to Angel Island", said Amy.

"Right, but how do we get there?" asked Big.

"We'll need to hire a plane. Come on back to the city", said Amy. The Rose Petals left heading back to the city.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Shadow.

"We still have unfinished business", said Omega.

"That's right Alpha X!" said Rouge.

"I've scanned it, it has two glowing orbs that I think give him the ability to heal", said Omega.

"But it looks like it has it's sights on those 3", said Shadow.

Rouge and Omega turned around to see The Chaotix Detectives taking on Alpha X. Strangely the managed to defeat it pretty easily.

"I don't believe it! Wait I got it. He was so strong against us cause he knew our moves. He now has all 4 teams data and if it recovers…" said Shadow.

"Already on it", said Rouge dashing towards the fallen Alpha X. She sliced it in two again and found the two glowing orbs. She then sliced both orbs in two. Each bit fell and smashed into even more pieces.

"Try recovering now", said Rouge.

"So that's it for Alpha X then", said Shadow, "What now?"

"Well I remember being told about treasures that were lost within some of Angel Island's temples. We know that Eggman's Elite will go to Mother Egg and we know where we have to go. Let's take some time out to find some treasure", said Rouge.

"I suppose we do deserve a break. Let's go", said Shadow. The Ultimate Rogues left; heading towards the city to hire a plane that'll take them to Angel Island.

"Did you hear that boys, Hidden Treasure on Angel Island", said Vector.

"And I suppose like the Rogues we could take a break and find the treasure", said Espio.

"Yeah! Let's go look for the treasure. We could do with the money", said Charmy.

"Right you are Charmy. Then let's go", said Vector. They left for the city as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Later on I say said Alpha Nemesis, or Gamma Nemesis. This simply means Alpha X and Gamma's voice spoken by Nemesis respectively.

A split in the paths here now.

SH/RP - Mountain Madness, Red Rock, Sonic Heroes vs Rose Petals

UR/CD - Speed Sandcastle, Pyro Pyramid, Ultimate Rogues vs Chaotix Detectives

EE - Mountain Madness, Red Rock, Nemesis

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 6

The Egg carrier was silent and dark. The empty vessel returned to its lifeless state with the only evidence of the teams being there being a pile of rubble on the big green platform. Suddenly knives of light cut the thick blanket of darkness. The orbs that were once in Alpha X started to repair themselves. The Metal remains of Alpha X, E-101 Beta Mark 2, E-102 Gamma and Zero began swirling around a great orb of light. A large metal robot stood in the center of the platform.

"Scanning local area. Scan complete. The Sonic heroes, The Ultimate Rogues, The Rose Petals, The Chaotic detectives and Eggman's Elite not found", said the Machine

"They must have left already", said the machine in another voice.

"Did they find out about the Mother Egg?" it said in another voice

"Probably. So we know where they are, where are we heading then?" it said in one more voice.

"I want revenge on Amy Rose for destroying me", said the 2nd voice.

"Patience Zero. All in good time. First we must contact Eggman and get out orders", said the 1st voice.

"Ok Alpha X, you're the only one with a link to Dr. Robotnik. What are you waiting for?" said Zero's voice.

"We are one now. What do you think we should call ourselves?" asked the 3rd Voice.

"Actually Beta I was thinking of calling ourselves Nemesis", said Alpha X's voice.

"Do you think it's wise to have joined with Gamma?" asked Beta, "After scanning his program I've found his only objective to be the destruction of the E-series"

"I was unaware of production of later E-series Robots, E-123 Omega is now on my list", said Gamma the 4th voice.

"Excellent. We all have a reason to chase down the Ultimate Rogues and The Rose Petals. We also need to get to Eggman's elite to finish copying their data", said Alpha X, "Wait I'm getting a signal from Dr. Robotnik now. Hello doctor, what are you orders?"

"What are you?" asked Eggman

"We are Nemesis. The combined power of Zero, E-101 Beta Mark II, E-102 Gamma and E-124 Alpha X. We await your command", said Alpha Nemesis

"This is turned out better than I hoped. Proceed to Angel Island and meet up with me at the Master Emerald shrine", said Eggman.

"Affirmative", said Alpha Nemesis.

Meanwhile above the mountains of Angel Island the Tornado 2 flies with the Sonic Heroes in it. The plane just seems to be currently hovering about the Mountain Madness Zone.

"Hey Guys in all the rush I should've realised something rather important. We can't get to the shrine this way", said Tails, "Or only option is to go back"

"That'll take too long. How about we get off here and run through the mountain pass", said Sonic.

"Fine by me. Let's just hurry up", said Knuckles.

The 3 jumped out of the plane and slid down the mountainside. Tails pressed a button on a remote control and the Tornado 2 flew off.

"What did you just do?" asked Sonic

"I sent it back to my workshop", said Tails, "If we need it again I'll call it back".

They stopped and looked ahead to see lots of Eggman's Robots.

"He's here already?" asked Knuckles, "We better hurry".

Meanwhile the Rose Petals had followed the Sonic Heroes to the mountains and jumped off their plane too. They had quite a lot of catching up to do if they wanted to join up with the Sonic Heroes.

While the Sonic Heroes and the Rose Petals raced through Mountain Madness and Red Rock. The other two teams were standing outside the Sandopolis desert. The Ultimate Rogues suddenly noticed the Chaotix Detectives were following them.

"Excuse me guys, what do you think you're doing following us?" asked Rouge.

"We're after the treasure in the pyramids. What do you think we'd just let you get it when we could get it ourselves?" asked Vector.

"Tell ya what. How about we make it a race to see who can find the treasure first?" asked Shadow.

"Fine by us Shadow. If you think you can keep up", said Vector.

"Keep up. I'm faster than Sonic! We'll see you at the finish line", said Shadow.

"Oh boy a race. But who's going to start it?" Asked Charmy.

"I'll start a countdown. At Zero go", said Omega, "3….2….1….GO!"

The two teams raced through the Speed Sandcastle and then through the Pyro Pyramid.

Meanwhile Eggman's Elite had also decended into the mountains to follow Sonic. They blasted through Mountain Madness and Red Rock and managed to pass both The Rose Petals and The Sonic Heroes along the way. They reached the Shrine first where Eggman was just about to take the Master Emerald.

Sonic sighed as they passed. He was too busy helping Amy who had fallen off the cliff and was hanging on for her life halfway down. Knuckles jumped off the cliff and grabbed hold of the wall next to Amy.

"Grab hold. I'll take you back to the top", said Knuckles.

"Quickly Knuckles. Any Minute now Eggman could get the Master Emerald", shouted Sonic. Knuckles quickly climbed up to the top of the cliff.

"Are you Ok Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Ye…" started Amy but was interrupted by Sonic running off towards the shrine at full speed. Amy got up and ran after them.

"Excellent my Elite! You're just in time. Looks like Sonic and Amy's teams have arrived as well. Fortunately they are too late", said Eggman grabbing the Master Emerald. Sonic ran as fast as he could, closely followed by Knuckles but it was no use. Just as they were about to jump to attack Eggman's ship the Island started to shake. Sonic and Knuckles lost their balance as Eggman got away with the Emerald.

"Damn it Amy, you slowed us down, as usual", said Sonic angrily.

"Hey! Sonic why are you being so mean to Amy?" asked Cream.

"It's because of her Eggman got away", said Sonic.

"With the Master Emerald", said Knuckles.

"You always get in my way. Just go home, we don't need you slowing us down", said Sonic.

"I don't like your attitude Sonic. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson", said Amy grasping her hammer tightly.

"Bring it on. We'll show you why were the Heroes and you're just second rate", said Sonic.

Eggman's Elite watched on as the two teams for no logical reason started fighting.

"How pathetic. I can't believe Sonic is so angry at failing to stop Eggman he's taking it out on Amy", said Miles.

"Well she shouldn't have put themselves in such a dangerous situation. If they had gotten here sooner they would've stopped Eggman, and they would've gotten here sooner if it wasn't for Amy", said Mighty

"Still. Fighting over that is foolish and irrational", said Miles.

"Foolish and irrational. The perfect words to describe all 6 of them", said Metal Sonic laughing.

Just then they were interrupted by Nemesis who had flown up to the shrine. The machine dashed towards Eggman's Elite.

"Who are you?" asked Metal Sonic.

"We are nemesis and we have unfinished business with you three. One of my four parts is Alpha X who still needs to record you data", said Alpha Nemesis.

"I guess we have no choice, those are the doctors orders. Ok Bring it on", said Metal Sonic.

Eggman's Elite fought Nemesis as the Sonic Heroes fought the Rose Petals. Meanwhile the Ultimate Rogues had found some treasure at the exact same time the Chaotix Detectives found it. They stood at opposite sides of a big room with the treasure in the middle, an equal distance away from both teams.

"Back off Vec, this treasure is ours", said Rouge.

"Over our dead bodies", said Vector.

"So be it", said Shadow dashing towards the Chaotix detectives. Epsio stopped him in his tracks using his ninja stars.

"Come on guys let's teach these losers a lesson", said Vector.

Now the Ultimate Rogues and The Chaotix Detectives started fighting too. Back at the shrine Amy had noticed Nemesis fighting Eggman's Elite.

"STOP!!!" She Screamed. The other 5 looked at Amy, each as puzzled as each other.

"Huh Amy? You can't just stop a fight because you're losing", said Sonic.

"But guys there's something you should see, look", said Amy pointing at Nemesis.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?" asked Tails.

"Another Eggman robot? Will he ever come up with something new?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly the fighting between Eggman's Elite and Nemesis had stopped to.

"Elite data recorded. Initiating Recovery mode", said Nemesis.

"So you have what you need now?" asked Metal Sonic, "Well then let's all head back to Mother Egg C"

"You go on ahead. I have some more unfinished business to take care of", said Zero Nemesis averting his attention to Amy.

"What about us Metal? Shouldn't we take out Sonic and co?" asked Mighty

"All in good time Mighty. But think about this logically. We've just had an intense fight, we are weak and so rest first", said Metal Sonic.

"I agree. Fighting them, even though they are also weak would be pointless, foolish and irrational", said Miles.

"So it's off to Polar panic then?" asked Mighty. Metal Sonic nodded and flew off towards Polar Panic soon followed by Mighty and Miles.

Back in Pyro Pyramid the Ultimate Rogues and the Chaotix Detectives were panting and sweating heavily. They were surprisingly evenly matched.

"You three are as bad as Knuckles you know. Just give up and let us take what's rightfully ours", said Rouge.

"Hey Rich girl how about sharing the wealth for a change. It's not as if you need another Mansion", said Vector.

"All the worlds gems belong to me!" shouted Rouge making a dash towards the detectives. Then suddenly she froze still.

"Not you aswell Rouge? I was hoping the obsession for Jewels wasn't heriditary", said Rouge, "Grandpa, what are you trying to say?… I'm saying that they have a point. Our family has always had it good and wealth isn't everything. Let it go and give them the treasure, they need it more than you do".

Suddenly they realised while they were fighting the room had filled with Sand and if they didn't get out soon they'd be crushed.

"Just our luck. We finally get some good money and we don't have enough time to collect it all", said Vector.

"Everyone grab what you can and then come here", said Shadow grasping his Emerald. The 5 took all they could of the treasure and stood in a circle, either touching Shadow or someone touching Shadow. Then they warped out of there using Chaos Control.

Outside the 2 teams piled together the treasure they collected and then without warning it all turned to sand. They all looked shocked.

"Well easy come easy go eh boys!" said Vector laughing. They all began laughing and shook hands.

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages", said Rouge, "Well come on guys, we're off to Metal Metropolis"

"See ya later. Come on boys, we're off to Rail Rivine", said Vector. The two teams split up and left Angel Island.

Meanwhile Nemesis had dashed and grabbed Amy. He shook her about and threw her to the ground. She was dragged along the floor by the force.

"That's strange. This new machine went straight for Amy", said Tails.

"Hey bolt brain! Over here Slowpoke! Aren't you meant to be fighting me?" asked Sonic

"I'm not fighting Amy under the doctors orders. I'm fighting for personal reasons", said Zero Nemesis. Then suddenly Nemesis froze.

"I won't let you hurt her", said Gamma Nemesis.

"That voice? Gamma?" asked Amy.

"Wait a minute, Rouge destroyed Alpha X next to the ruins of Gamma, Beta and Zero", said Tails.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sonic.

"I think I get it too Tails. This thing is a combination of Zero, Beta, Gamma and Alpha X. The Zero side wants to kill me for destroying it on the Egg carrier while the Gamma side remembers me as a friend", said Amy.

"So their conflict is stopping this machine in it's tracks", said Sonic. Nemesis stood still.

"You figured it out. I am Nemesis and besides following Eggman we have out own objectives. Zero does want to get revenge on Amy and Gamma needs to destroy Omega, him being an E-series Robot", said Alpha Nemesis.

"Well don't you know there are 23 more new E-series Robots on Mother Egg somewhere?" asked Sonic

"There is?" asked Gamma Nemesis.

"Yes Gamma there is. My Orders were to capture all 5 teams data and copy the file into each of the new E X series robots", said Alpha Nemesis.

"So that's his real plan", said Sonic.

"I doubt it Sonic. Eggman is still planning to launch Mother Egg. He also has the Shadow Army and Metal Sonic collecting all the data", said Gamma Nemesis.

"Then there's that whole Apocolypse thing", said Tails, "Don't you know anything more about it Gamma?"

"None of us know anything about Apocolypse", said Gamma Nemesis.

"Why are you helping them Gamma?" asked Beta Nemesis.

"Because they are my friends", said Gamma Nemesis.

"Alpha, we need to do something about Gamma. With him on board he'll reveal all of Eggman's secrets and stop me from achieving my goal", said Zero Nemesis.

"Well let's go after Omega first. Once he's gone we'll expel Gamma and go after Amy", said Alpha Nemesis

"What?" said Gamma Nemesis.

"Sounds like a plan. Ok Amy, I can wait. Just remember, we will be back", said Zero Nemesis before flying off.

"What do you think we should do now?" asked Amy.

"I reckon we should all just go ahead with the split. Each go to where Eggman wants us to go", said Tails, "After all we have no other leads".

"But what about the other stuff?" asked Sonic.

"Well we'll just have to be careful. We don't know Eggman's real plan but we do know he is going to raise the Mother Egg and we'll find answers there", said Tails. They all nodded and headed off towards their destinations. The Sonic Heroes to the volcano and The Rose Petals to Frantic Forest.


	8. Chapter 7

Each split is now split.

SH - Incredible Inferno, Assault on A, Key Golem A

RP - Frantic Forest, D's Doorway, Key Golem D

UR - Metal Metropolis, B's Beginning, Nemesis (NB they blow door up).

CD - Rail Rivine, E's Entrance, Key Golem E

EE - Polar Panic, C's Cold door, Key Golem C

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 7

The Sonic Heroes arrived at the huge volcano the computer file told them to go. It seemed odd that Eggman hadn't told them directly where to go, they got it all from the file Rouge hacked into. On the top of the Volcano was a huge space station at least as big as Death Egg if not ARK.

"That must be out target. Mother Egg A", said Knuckles.

"Obviously", said Sonic pointing at a giant 'A' on the space station.

"Duh! How did I miss that", said Knuckles.

"Oh great, why isn't anything easy?" asked Tails, "The only way in is through the door at the bottom. The only way to get to that is to use those platforms down there".

"So?" asked Sonic.

"In case you haven't noticed they are very close to lava", said Tails.

"I repeat, so? We've dealt with lava before, the bowels of Angel Island remember?" asked Sonic.

"I didn't say we couldn't do it, I said it wouldn't be easy", said Tails.

"Well at least this way is more fun", said Sonic, "Here we go".

The Volcano itself was pretty big making the path to Mother Egg A pretty long and difficult. They ventured through the Volcano, jumping from platforms as they dropped into the lava. Destroying all the badniks Eggman had left guarding the Mother Egg A. There were also lots of spike based traps. The more they ventured through the more it felt like the Lava Reef Zone they had all been through before.

A's entrance was heavily armed and even worse it was locked. The door seemed to tough to just smash open, like it or not they had to find the key to open the door.

"Knuckles can you sense the key?" asked Sonic

"Nope, sorry", said Knuckles.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Tails.

Meanwhile the Rose Petals arrived at their destination. A dense forest full of many booby-traps. Mother Egg D wasn't too hard to spot but getting to it was where the difficulty would come. The trees seemed to fall down as if they were trying to crush the petals. The Place was also full of Badniks but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Eventually though the petals reached D's Entrance, it too was heavily guarded but those guards were no match for the Rose Petals. Their door was locked too.

Rail Rivine was also filled with a lot of traps and badniks. The Chaotix Detectives all learned to grind before their last adventure so that wasn't a problem. The place was a lot like Eggman's last base. A huge canyon with a lot of rails, armoured trains and a massive drop to the bottom. You couldn't miss Mother Egg E either and just like the other teams it was heavily guarded and the door was locked.

"It's locked. How do we get in Vector?" asked Charmy

"We do what we do best. We find the key, we are detectives afta all", said Vector

The good guys weren't the only ones having a difficult time entering their Mother Egg sections. Eggman's Elite arrived at Polar Panic to find nothing but hostility. It was really cold as you'd expect, but what they didn't expect was to have Eggman's robot's attacking them.

"Do I have to ask? We take out the robots right metal?" asked Mighty

"Of course. The doctor will need a god excuse to get out of this one", said Metal Sonic, "Let's go!"

Mother Egg C was exactly how they left it, but then it hadn't been that long since their adventure began. There was however one key difference, the door was locked. There were puzzled looks all around as Eggman's Elite planned what they were going to do next.

Metal Metropolis was huge. The Ultimate Rogues looked over the metal city in awe. Just like the others Mother Egg B was easy to spot but hard to get to. Shadow grabbed his team and tried to Chaos control there but nothing happened. It was as if Eggman placed some sort of special shield that stopped Shadow using that technique.

"Great. That place is probably swarming with Badniks you know", said Rouge

"I can't Chaos Control there, looks like we have to do it the hard way", said Shadow, "There's no time for games, come on"

"Affirmative", said Omega and the three rushed to B's Entrance.

Besides the badniks there was plenty to keep the Rogue's busy. There were plenty of traps, mostly involving large crushing machines but it was nothing they couldn't handle. They sat down in front of B's door after clearing the area's security. Just like the others they were locked out. As they were discussing how to get in something nearby exploded. Whatever it was it might've had something to do with getting inside.

Suddenly screens appeared above the doors. Eggman appeared on them, in which he appeared to be at a big computer console.

"It's about time you three showed up. It looks like the other 4 teams are in position also," said Eggman.

"Hey Doctor why are we locked out?" asked Metal Sonic.

"I have to make sure you haven't gone rogue like before Metal Sonic. If your team wants back in you'll have to do it the hard way", said Eggman.

"And exactly how do we get in?" asked Tails.

"Each section has it's own Key Golem. Destroy that and get the key for the door", said Eggman, "I want you to come in but I wouldn't want it to be too easy for you"

4 big stone golems appeared near the Mother Egg's entrances (1 for each entrance); except for B. The 4 teams fought their Golems and managed to beat them no problem.

"Er, Eggman. We still don't have a Golem to face. You sure B has one?" asked Shadow

"There should be one. Ah here we go! The computer says it's already been destroyed", said Eggman, "Well done"

"But we didn't do anything!" said Rouge.

"No, but we did!" said a familiar voice.

The Rogues turned around to find a huge machine now had their key. It was Nemesis.

"What are you? I guess you made that explosion earlier", said Rouge, "Be a dear and hand over the key"

"We are Nemesis. We are made up of parts from E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, Zero and E-124 Alpha X", said Alpha Nemesis.

"E-Series detected. E-123 Omega, must destroy, must destroy", said Gamma Nemesis.

"That is more like it. Let's get rid of these pests. You wants the key you're going to have to get it from us", said Zero Nemesis.

"Alpha X? But how is that possible. I sliced you in two and smashed your healing orbs!" said Rouge.

"It doesn't matter Rouge. Let's finish this once and for all", said Shadow.

"Let us explain something first before it begins. The Apocolypse fragments that healed Alpha X can never be destroyed in a convential manner", said Gamma Nemesis.

"Will you shut up. You keep helping them!" said Zero Nemesis angrily.

"Wait a minute, Apocolypse fragments? You telling me that is what project Apocolpyse is all about?" asked Rouge.

"See now they know something. Let's just finish Omega off so we can kick Gamma out", said Zero Nemesis.

"Agreed", said Alpha Nemesis.

"You think I'm just going to stand here and let you destroy me? I am the ultimate E-series Robot, allow me to show you why", said Omega.

"We're right behind you Omega. Let's teach this thing a lesson", said Shadow.

The fight between the Rogues and Nemesis was pretty intense and very one-sided. Within a minute Nemesis had knocked Omega of his feet. Nemesis aimed its many guns at Omega who lay on the floor on his back.

"Your systems are at 10 Omega. One more attack from every weapon and it's all over", said Gamma Nemesis, "Then we go destroy the E-series robots in Mother Egg D"

"What?" shouted Zero Nemesis.

Then all of sudden there was a blade sticking through Nemesis' chest. Shadow had warped Rouge behind the machine and stabbed it when its guard down. Nemesis froze for a while.

"Initating recovery mode", said Alpha Nemesis. Omega responded immediately firing all he had at Nemesis. Shadow quickly warped to the key, took it and warped out of the danger area. Rouge looked behind her and saw a bottomless pit behind her.

"Now Rouge. Its systems are at 20. Not enough to survive a big fall", said Omega, "I can't keep this up".

Rouge turned around and used the Annemuir to throw Nemesis down the bottomless pit. Shadow unlocked the door and ran to Omega.

"You OK big guy?" asked Shadow.

"I'm OK. I need to rest though", replied Omega.

"No problem. Let's get inside B first though", said Shadow.

"And promptly lock the door behind us", said Rouge.

Shadow grabbed Omega and Rouge and warped them inside Mother Egg B. Shadow placed Omega next to a wall while Rouge locked the door behind them. The other teams had also managed to get inside their sections. The Sonic Heroes had quite an easy fight as Knuckles' superior punching skills smashed the Golem in two. The Rose Petals didn't find it do easy but finished their golem off with Amy using her hammer. The hammer hit the Golem's head and cracked it in two. Finally Eggman's Elite had no problems defeating their Golem. Miles stuck it to the floor with his mud and Mighty smashed it to pieces.

The Chaotix Detectives however found their skills could not crack the stone Golem alone.

"How do we beat this thing?" asked Charmy.

"I have an idea. Vec you find some way of lauching that thing into the air. Straight up if possible", said Epsio.

"What's the plan Epsio?" asked Vector.

"We're going to have to time it right but if you can hit it high enough I could launch it even higher with my tornado technique", said Epsio.

"And?" asked Vector.

"Well what goes up must come down. The force has got to be enough to crack that thing open. But I don't think it will work unless we get it high enough", said Espio.

"What do ya want me too do Espio?" asked Charmy.

"Keep the Golem distracted. Vec's going to need to get a good clear punch in for this to work", said Espio, "Everyone know what they're doing?"

The other two nodded and proceeded with Espio's plan. It worked like a charm, the Golem cracked as it hit the ground and the key was theirs.

All 5 teams were inside the Mother Egg now. All by their doors taking a well-deserved rest. Each part began to shake as the thrusters launched the deadly sattelites into orbit. For the Sonic Heroes, Rose Petals, Chaotix Detectives and Eggman's Elite this was a fairly simple ride. However the Rogues almost didn't make it.

Halfway between the ground and top of Earth's atmosphere the door of B suddenly blew open. There it was, Nemesis. Standing in the doorway unaffected by the strong suction from the hole in B. Rouge picked up Omega and ran down the hall. Shadow decided to face them head on.

"Shadow come on. We can't stay at the entrance we'll be sucked out into space", said Rouge as she ran.

"Don't worry about me. I have a plan. NEMESIS! I have just about enough of you", said Shadow angrily, "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Shadow warped in front of Nemesis and pushed it out of B. He had put all his weight behind the push and found himself falling out of B along with Nemesis. Shadow turned and watched B as it blasted into Space.

"Rouge, Omega. Take care of yourselves", said Shadow as he dropped down to Earth. He knew that it was too far and moving to fast to warp back inside B. Rouge and Omega watched in horror and wept as Shadow gave up his life for them. Rouge suddenly remembered ARK and Shadow made sure Sonic made it back on the space station at the cost of his own life.

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog", said Rouge, "Come on Omega, we still have a job to do. We'll finish this one for Shadow"

Eggman had watched everything from those screens, including Shadow's noble sacrifice. He too remembered ARK and the moment Shadow plummeted to Earth, how sad he was then. This only intensified his laugh because he knew the truth. **And soon Rouge and Omega will know the truth too.**

He smiled as he saw his Elite entered the main control room. Whether or not this was because he was pleased to see them or because Shadow just died was unclear.

"Welcome back my Elite", said Eggman, "I'm pleased to see you made it inside fine"

"Yeah right. It's time Eggman, tell us what you're really up to. Tell us why we collected the 4 teams data again", said Metal Sonic.

"All in good time Metal. First look and the screen and behold the beauty of the Mother Egg and the 5 parts join together", said Eggman pointing at the screen.

The screen showed what was happening in Space. The 5 parts moved closer to each other and stopped. Tunnels extended from the sides of each part. The Tunnels joined together forming a circle with 5 nodes. A, B, D and E on along the circumference of the circle, with C in the middle. The only way in or out of the core was through either one of the 2 tunnels coming out from the core. One junctioning with the tunnel joining A and E, the other junctioning with the tunnel joined B and D.

Mother Egg was ready, all that was needed was for the cannons to charge up so Eggman could target all that hadn't surrendered. **It won't be long now, Apocolypse.**


	9. Chapter 8

To answer some points raised in the reviews (especially the one for "A Critical Sonic fan" for Chapter 5)

1. I am a pure segasonic fan, i.e. I only care about the games. This is explicitly said in my bio. The second "A critical Sonic fan" mentioned the word Metallix I knew something strange was up cause that's a Fleetway term (british comics). Everything I right has either links to the games as you see them as you play (note not taking the manuals seriously), or it has links to my other fics. I see all the cartoons and comics as different universes from the games. I can think of loads of mistakes Sonic X has made.

2. I suggest everyone reads 3 Shadows Ultimate life. That should get you thinking.

3. It's not Knuckles' Chaotix. They don't belong to him. The name Knuckles in the name isn't plural. If Knuckles was a part of the Chaotix crew he would be with them throughout the game series. Eggman fooled Chaotix into helping Eggman escape from his prison in Sonic Heroes. If he had announced himself as Eggman when they first got the radio then I doubt team chaotix would help him.

4. If you don't get the 3 Shadows references read the fics first. The 3 Shadows takes place between when Shadow escaped from ARK up to his freezing. Nowhere in the games does it say Shadow was immediately frozen after the ARK incident. It's the incident on ARK that happens 50 years ago, not necessarily Shadow's freezing.

5. Sonic CAN do Chaos control. How the hell does he warp from the falling capsule back onto ARK in Sonic adventure 2?

6. Nowhere does it say Eggman abandoned the E-series or E-100 series. The latest E-series mentioned is E-123 Omega. It is very possible that the next E-series robot would be E-124. Also take note that Omega is completely different from Gamma yet they are both E-100 series robots. Then also think to Sonic battle and E-121 Phi.

7. Nowhere in the games do it say the Master Emerald calls out to Knuckles. The only time this has happened is in Sonic X, another separate universe and even then it's Tikal's spirit from within the emerald. Knuckles has a sixth sense in which he feels the emerald from his feet. (Try listening to the lyrics to Knuckles' level BGM's and his main theme).

8. The reason why Knuckles can't sense the Emerald is explained at the end of Chapter 5. He thinks it's at Rouge's Mansion cause Eggman says it is in his letter, and since he can't sense it that was his only clue to it's location. Chapter 5 says that this was all to bring the Heroes and the Rogues together so Metal Sonic can gather their data.

9. Club Rouge is in Night Babylon not Casinopolis. This is in Sonic Battle and is a club owned by Rouge, not necessarily her home. Casinopolis is in Sonic adventure, which doesn't feature Rouge at all.

10. Why Mighty is no longer with the Chaotix has not been explained. Therefore it is open to suggestion.

11. The Reason why Metal Sonic is collecting the data again will be explained towards the end of the fic.

12. About Shadow. I just want to remind you of the Rogue's banter in the first Chapter. You'll understand early on in this Chapter. If you're too lazy just remember a) why Omega attacked Shadow at the start of Sonic heroes, b) what Shadow found after Egg albatross, c) what Rouge and Omega found at the end of team dark story.

--------------------------------

Each of the 4 hero teams do their Mother Egg part, then the cannon for each part, then a boss.

EE does Mother Egg C, tunnel out of core, then fight Chaotix detectives.

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

Chapter 8

Omega ventured on through the corridors of B; Rouge followed behind Omega with her head facing the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. Perhaps Joz had something to do with it, perhaps she felt twice as upset because Joz was upset too. Then suddenly Omega started calling out to Rouge.

"Rouge, come here quick, you're not going to believe this", said Omega. Rouge looked up and ran to Omega.

"What?" asked Rouge. Omega turned her head, pointing it at an army of Shadow's. Just like the one they saw on the Egg fleet. Rouge gasped, this army was twice the size.

"Remember when we first met. I scanned Shadow thinking he was a robot. Then after we defeated the Egg Albatross Shadow saw a robot version of himself", said Omega.

"What's your point?" asked Rouge.

"That wasn't the real Shadow. Just another one of them gone rogue. That is Shadow!" said Omega pointing at a machine in the middle of the room.

Rouge gasped even more as she saw Shadow inside the machine. Shadow was unconscious, as he stood there hooked up to the massive computer. Rouge began hacking into the system like she did on the Egg carrier.

"This is definitely not a robot", said Omega.

"It all makes sense now. The Shadow that just died for us had no memory cause it was just a robot. Eggman found Shadow's body in the desert near his pyramid base. Seeing his deadliness he put all of Shadow personality in robot replicas, while his memory stayed in Shadow. These Shadowbots are indeed an army raised to do Eggman's bidding", said Rouge.

"So this is Eggman's real plan. This is project Apocolypse?" asked Omega.

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is we need to get the real Shadow out of that machine. It should be save to just pull him out and wake him up. Gently though", said Rouge.

Omega pulled Shadow away from the machine slowly and placed him on the floor. Unhooked from the machine Shadow began to move. He opened his eyes to see Rouge kneeling beside him.

"Rouge?" asked Shadow weakly.

"Yes Shadow it's me Rouge the bat. We have a lot to tell you", said Rouge, "First though meet E-123 Omega"

"Hello Shadow the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you", said Omega. Shadow sat up confused.

"Is this one of Eggman's Robots or GUN's?" asked Shadow.

"We'll explain all. Get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while", said Rouge. She began explaining to Shadow everything that happened.

Meanwhile Nemesis and the other Shadow headed towards the ground at a fantastic speed. Nemesis quickly turned and hovered in the air with the jet booster gotten from Beta and Gamma.

"What now Alpha?" asked Zero Nemesis.

"We have to get to the Mother Egg", said Alpha Nemesis.

"But that is impossible. The Jet booster only allows hovering not flight", said Beta Nemesis. Then Shadow crashed into Nemesis, Nemesis recovered holding onto Shadow tightly, restraining his movements.

"This is how. Shadow you are going to Chaos Control us up to Mother Egg. Systems show it has stopped now", said Alpha Nemesis.

"No way. I am the Ultimate lifeform, I'd rather die", said Shadow.

"You really think you the same Shadow the Hedgehog that stopped ARK from crashing into Earth?" said Alpha Nemesis.

"No, I don't remember that. But I am Shadow the Hedgehog", said Shadow.

"I'm afraid not. You're just a robot like us and there are many more of you", said Alpha Nemesis.

"Even so the fact remains I'm not going to help you", said Shadow.

"Oh but I think you will", said Alpha Nemesis. Suddenly cables shot out from Nemesis' right arm. The cables plugged into sockets behind a panel hidden in his spikes.

"For the Eggman Empire. CHAOS CONTROL!!" said Shadow using the emerald to warp up to Mother Egg.

They arrived in tunnel AB (the tunnel connecting A and B). Nemesis threw Shadow to the ground.

"Now Gamma it's time. We can't have you slowing us down", said Alpha Nemesis, "Take care of Omega on your own". A flash of white light appeared and Gamma slid across the floor of tunnel AB. Nemesis had spat him out as if he was chewing gum, even though Nemesis was a machine.

"Now where do we go?" asked Beta Nemesis.

"Good Nemesis you made it after all", said Eggman over a radio, "I need you to go down to the cannon of A and stop the Sonic Heroes destroying the cannon. My Elite should take care of those pesky detectives. Rouge's team will have to deal with the Shadowbot army and Amy's team will face the E-series Guardian"

"You want them destroyed or captured?" asked Alpha Nemesis.

"Preferrably captured but take no chance, destroy them if you have to", said Eggman.

Gamma and Shadow (who will be referred to as Shadowbot from now on) got up as Nemesis left for A.

"I have to get to B. I have no time to take care of you", said Shadowbot.

"I must destroy Omega", said Gamma.

"Listen Omega is my friend. Don't you have friends?" asked Shadowbot.

"E-series friends. Amy Rose friend", said Gamma.

"Then why do you want to destroy the E-series?" asked Shadowbot confused.

"The E-series are weapons created by Robotnik. Robotnik wishes to use them to take away life. I must stop them", said Gamma.

"But Omega is not like that. He fights Eggman with us", said Shadowbot. Gamma froze trying to understand the situation.

"Omega hates Dr. Robotnik even though he created him. Illogical", said Gamma.

"But doesn't the same go for you?" asked Shadowbot, "Destroying Omega is like destroying yourself"

"I am E-series. I must destroy all E-series including myself", said Gamma.

Their conversation was interrupted by loud crashing noises coming from B.

"We'll finish this later. Sounds like Rouge and Omega are in trouble", said Shadowbot. Shadowbot raced off towards B quickly followed by Gamma.

"Why are you following me?" asked Shadowbot.

"Omega is this way. More robots detected. Must destroy", said Gamma.

"Oh well, let's see what you can do then", said Shadowbot.

Meanwhile the Rose Petals had found something on D. In the centre was the new E-series. 24 pods, one open, lay against a wall. Each pod connected to a giant computer in the centre of the chamber where the robots lay offline. The examined each pod reading the notes Eggman left for each one.

"E-125 Beta X, E-126 Gamma X, E-127 Delta X", said Amy outloud as she examined each pod, finishing with, "E-147 Omega X". Inside the pods were robots that looked exactly like Alpha X.

"An army of those things. When Nemesis gets here it's likely to copy the data Alpha X collected into these machines", said Amy.

"They will be unstoppable", said Cream.

"What do we do now?" asked Big.

"We unplug them for good", said Amy, "That computer must be in charge of keeping these things from shutting down for good".

Amy raised her hammer and found herself being lifted from the floor. She turned around to see a huge machine was holding her up in the air. Amy couldn't hit the computer with this machine holding her up.

"Let me go bolt brain", said Amy struggling to get free. Cream fires Cheese at the machine and it let go of Amy.

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Amy.

"I am the E-X-Series Guardian. I have been made specifically to guard these robots until they are to be used by Dr. Robotnik", said the machine.

"In other words we have to get through you to destroy the computer. Which in turn will stop the robots ever seeing the light of day", said Amy.

"Ready when you are Amy", said Big.

"Let's take this thing out", said Cream, "You ready Cheese". Cheese nodded.

The E-X-Series Guardian fired missiles at the Rose Petals who retaliated with a full frontal assault. Meanwhile Eggman's Elite were heading towards E. Eggman had given them direct orders to take out the Chaotix Detectives and they weren't going to fail him now. Metal Sonic still wondered why Eggman wanted him to collect the team's data but he didn't have time to find out. **What did Eggman mean by "All in good time"? He does have another plan, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.**

They arrived at the cannon of E closely followed by the Choatix Detectives, who had just ventrued through E to get there.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Vector.

"We came to stop you destroying the cannon", said Metal Sonic.

"It's nothing personal Vec. Those are the Doctor's orders", said Mighty.

"Well if we have to go through you, so be it", said Espio.

"Right boys. Let's teach these losers a lesson", said Vector.

The two teams began fighting, with the Chaotix Detectives trying to destroy the cannon in the process. Meanwhile the Sonic Heroes had also reached A's cannon to find Nemesis waiting for them.

"Welcome Sonic Heroes", said Alpha Nemesis.

"I suppose you're here to try and stop us", said Sonic.

"Come on Sonic no banter. Let's just finish this quickly so we can head to the core and get the Master Emerald", said Knuckles.

"Ok. Here we go", said Sonic dashing into Nemesis.

Meanwhile the newly formed Ultimate Rogues were ready to go after their cannon. They all stood up, faced the cannon as just as they were about to set off it happened. Every one of the Shadow robots woke up.

"This is like a bad dream", said Rouge, "an Army of Shadows to destroy"

"They are nothing more than imposters Rouge. They have no chance against the real thing", said Shadow.

"Not to mention my arsenal and Joz's sword skills", said Omega.

"Of course. How could I forget that my grandfather Joz knows all of Shadow's moves", said Rouge, "Well then guys, we have an army to stop"

"Now you're talking. CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Shadow warping his team into the fray.

Omega blasted all he could and Shadow destroyed a few. Rouge sliced through the robots like butter, using her grandfather's signature move the Shadow Blade. But there was too many of the robots. Just as it looked like the army was going to win Shadowbot and Gamma entered the arena. They shot down as many as they could but they only even the odds.

"Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"Yes Rouge. It turns out I was one of those robots after all. However that doesn't mean I didn't treasure my time with you two any less", said Shadowbot.

"But how did you survive?" asked Omega.

"Chaos Control. Nemesis forced me to use it to get him back on Mother Egg", said Shadowbot.

"No way! Nemesis is here too", said Rouge.

"You guys I don't know how long we can keep fighting like this", said Shadow.

Gamma turned to them and said.

"Omega I hope you destroy Robotnik and all his inventions. I am an obsolete machine but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve", said Gamma.

"Why are you telling this to me?" asked Omega.

"I know. He's planning to blow himself up taking the Shadow army with him", said Rouge.

"And he's not doing it alone. Shadow take Omega and Rouge and get out of here. You guys found the real Shadow, you don't need me anymore", said Shadowbot. Shadow grabbed Rouge and Omega.

"Gamma, Shadow, no don't do it! We'll beat these the hard way", said Rouge.

"There's no time. Activating self-destruct", said Gamma.

"Activate mine please Gamma", pleeded Shadowbot. Gamma plugged into Shadowbot and activated his self-destruct mode.

Shadow warped his team away while the two noble robots created a huge explosion that destroyed all the Shadow robots. Rouge fisted the ground crying.

"Rouge cheer up. That wasn't really me that died", said Shadow.

"He may have been a machine replica but he was as much as friend as you are", said Rouge, "Twice I've had to go through this today alone"

"Goodbye Gamma. In the end you realised something important afterall", said Omega. The other two looked at Omega, "Life is a precious gift, whether it be a creature or a machine doesn't matter. I wish I our time together had been longer big brother"

"Guys you can grieve later. We still have a cannon to destroy", said Shadow, "There's no time for games, let's go"

Meanwhile the Rose Petals had defeated the E-X-Series Guardian and destroyed the computer. They rushed to D's cannon core, which ended up being quite close. They shut down the cannon and destroyed the computer controlling it.

The Chaotix detectives beat Eggman's Elite and shut down E's cannon. The Sonic Heroes beat Nemesis and shut down A's cannon. The Ultimate Rouge's reached their cannon and did the same. Some of the Shadowbots managed to escape the blast and confronted them there. Rouge immediate sprang into action and sliced each one in two with some brilliant sword skills. She stood over the ruins and slid the Annemuir back into its holster

"Now you know why they call me the Master!" said Rouge, "Hey Grandpa stop that"

"But that's Joz's battle cry, and that's the Annemuir. What's going on?" asked Shadow.

"So you do remember me, I mean my Grandpa. Do you remember Maria?" asked Rouge.

"Of course. I don't forget things like that", said Shadow.

"Then it's definitely you Shadow. The same one that fought alongside Miles and Myself, I mean my Grandfather 50 years ago", said Rouge, "Do you remember what I told you about those who use the Annemuir blade extensively?"

"Oh I see. Joz is trapped in the blade and whenever Rouge uses it he takes over, allowing her to use his sword skills", said Shadow.

"Not only that, sometimes he manipulates what I say", said Rouge.

"It's good to, erm, see you again, sorta", said Shadow.

"It's good to see you too. Now let's go free Miles from the mind control crown and reunite the 3 Shadows again", said Rouge.

"Miles is here too. Oh he's got one of those crowns on again. Well what are we waiting for, let's go to the core", said Shadow. The three nodded and left B's cannon core.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't like the whole Shadow being a robot thing either but it becomes a real pain trying to fit battle into the timeline. Shadow is at his best when he's got Maria's wish to think about, it defined him. He didn't have that in Heroes, which is why I went for the explanation Heroes was hinting at. The Shadow in Heroes is a robot, Omega scans him as one, and there are many other Shadowbots sealed in the same pods Shadow was in.

Battle for me happens way after Heroes and indeed this fic. With the real Shadow now released he can have the memory of Maria which he has in battle. The only problem comes with E-121 Phi, why did they make Sonic battle so awkward?

On the subject of supers. While there is a Super Tails and a Super Knuckles is is obvious they were never meant to be a part of the main storyline. With the exception of Knuckles' story in Sonic (3) and Knuckles the other characters storylines do not exist as the timeline follow Sonic' s stories. When you think about it like that then you can see why they decided to go with the spherical option.

Or you can think of it like this. When Knuckles became super he needed all the power of the emeralds, and Tails needed all the power of the super emeralds. In Heroes they shared the power which would explain why they went for the weaker spherical flame option.

Why am I saying this? Well it'll be explained later.

If you're a 3 Shadows fan you may be wondering what's happening to episode 5. It's coming but first I'd like to get this one out of the way.

On one final note I would like to add that I don't hate Sonic X or Fleetway I just see them as separate universes. I don't like merging them with the games, so don't try and tell me I'm wrong about Sonic because of stuff explained in the comics/cartoons.

--------------------------------

SH - Tunnel AE, Junction node AE, Sonic Heroes vs Chaotix Detectives

Tunnel to core, Mother Egg Core, Egg Gorilla 1

RP - Tunnel DB, Junction node DB, Rose Petals vs Ultimate Rogues

Tunnel to core, Mother Egg Core, Rose Petals vs Eggman's Elite

UR - Tunnel BD, Junction node BD, Ultimate Rogues vs Rose Petals

Tunnel to core, Mother Egg Core, (Boss next chapter)

CD - Tunnel EA, Junction node EA, Chaotix Detectives vs Sonic Heroes

Tunnel to core, Mother Egg Core, (Boss next chapter)

EE - Battle control room tunnel, Battle Control room, Security Robot

Tunnel to core, Mother Egg Core, Eggman's Elite vs Rose Petals.

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 9

Eggman fisted the computer terminal that would control the cannons. They had been destroyed, as had the new E-X-Series and his Shadowbot army. His Elite had failed against the Chaotix Detectives and Nemesis lost against the Sonic Heroes. If this was his real plan he'd run off, seal the Mother Egg and blow it up. Then again that didn't work with the Death Egg why would it work with the Mother Egg. He sat back in his chair and remembered there was more to his plan than those weapons, and even though they were in ruins they were not useless.

In the meantime however he would have to prepare for battle. It wouldn't be long before those pests got to the core and although he wanted them to get there, he didn't want it to be easy for them. He needed them for the next part of his plan and if they weren't challenged they'd suspect something. One thing was needed before Apocolypse could be revived. His latest weapon needed to be tested in a real-time battle and he knew the perfect victims.

At the bottom of the core was the battle control room. That area was designed to be used if the Mother Egg was ever attacked. The rest of the core is expendable but is made to be a battleground if the Egg Gorilla was ever needed. **Looks like I will need it after all.** Eggman ordered his Elite to go down to the Battle control room and regroup with him there.

Meanwhile in E's cannon room the Chaotix Detectives and Eggman's Elite stood exhausted. They were rather evenly matched but the Chaotix Detectives suceeded in destroying the cannon.

"Had enough? Ready ta talk?" asked Vector.

"About what?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Eggman's real plan of course", replied Vector.

"We know nothing OK. We were sent to get all the data, return to Mother Egg and then ordered to stop you destroying the cannon. We know nothing else", said Metal Sonic.

"Don't give me that bull! We know of Apocolpyse. We just don't know exactly what it is", said Vector.

"Neither do we. Before we could find out we were sent here", said Metal Sonic.

"He's telling the truth Vec. We really don't know", said Mighty.

"My Elite come in!" shouted Eggman over the radio.

"Yes Doctor what is it", said Metal Sonic.

"I need you to guard me in the Battle control room. It's beneath the core so you'll have to use the tunnels at the base of the core", said Eggman

"On it. Well guys it's been fun but we've got new orders", said Metal Sonic.

"I take it now we're all meant to go to the core then?" asked Espio.

"Looks that way boys. Come on let's go", said Vector leading them out of E.

Back in A the Sonic Heroes watched over the fallen Nemesis and planned what they were going to do next.

"What do we do next Sonic? Is it off to the core to comfront Eggman?" asked Tails.

"I'm sensing the Master Emerald is close also", said Knuckles.

"Eggman is probably using the Master Emerald to hold this thing up. If we remove it from wherever it is this thing will come crashing back down to Earth", said Tails.

"And it's obvious Eggman would keep it in the core. So the plan is, get to the core, beat Eggman, take the Master Emerald and escape when the Mother Egg crashed back on Earth", said Sonic, "Well then, Here we go!"

Sonic grabbed Tails and Knuckles' hands and ran out of A dragging them along with him.

The Rose Petals walked out of D smiling. They had managed to stop the E-X-Series from ever being finished. They felt good about themselves until Cheese started coughing.

"Oh no Cheese!" shouted Cream.

"The Chao Disease! I almost forgot about that", said Amy.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I hate to think what's happening to Chocola and Froggy", said Big.

"Cream do you think Cheese can still be used to attack? All he did was cough", said Amy.

"It seems like he can fight but if we don't finish this off soon…," said Cream.

"Right then. There's no time to lose. Off to the core", said Amy.

"Why?" asked Big.

"Because that is where Miles is most likely to be", said Amy, "Now follow me"

Amy led the Rose Petals out of D. To get to the core each team had to make it to their nearby junction node. For the Sonic Heroes and the Chaotix Detectived the needed to get to Junction node AE. The other two teams had to reach Junction node BD. It was a dangerous path to take for any team but each team made it to their junction node.

At Junction node AE the Sonic Heroes and the Chaotix Detectives met up with each other.

"Glad to see you three made it. But now you guys just stay here, we'll handle Eggman", said Sonic.

"You don't think we could handle Eggman?" asked Vector.

"It's not that, it's just, well you'd only get in the way", said Sonic.

"Why of all the nerve! Listen we're just as tough as you three", said Vector, "If not tougher. Why don't you sit back and let us take care of Eggman?"

"Sonic we can't have them slowing us down. What should we do?" asked Tails.

"Well if they won't listen to us we're going to have to take them out", said Knuckles.

"Just try it Knuckles, then we'll show you three that you're not as good as you think you are", said Vector.

The Sonic Heroes and the Chaotix Detectives fought for the right to take on Eggman alone. Meanwhile in Junction node BD the Ultimate Rogues met up with the Rose Petals.

"Oh great the Rose Petals. I'm surprised you made it this far but well let's let the grown-ups handle this one", said Rouge.

"What? Listen we need to talk to Miles urgently. It's a matter of life and death", said Amy angrily, "you better get out of our way or else"

"Or else what?" asked Shadow, "We have business with Miles too. Back off losers!"

Amy grasped her hammer and said, "Right that's it, no-one messes with the Rose Petals and gets away with it".

This started a fight between the two teams just as the other two were fighting. Eggman's Elite however had reached the Battle Control room. They needed to get to the other side to where Eggman was. The path there was dangerous but then most of their journey had been dangerous, even the parts in Eggman's base. Before they could reach Eggman they were comfronted by a big machine.

"Hey Doctor, What's going on here?" asked Metal Sonic. Eggman didn't reply. It was as if he couldn't hear them.

"Exterminate all intruders", said the Machine.

"Not another robot!" shouted Mighty in frustration.

"I don't understand and we went to be on the same side", said Miles.

"No time to discuss it now. Let's take this thing out", said Metal Sonic.

They begun fighting the robot while Eggman launched the Egg Gorilla. It was a huge gorilla shaped robot. It had no feet only a huge laser at the bottom. It had large arms with a rocket pack on its back for quick movement. The cockpit in which Eggman sat was covered in metal armour. Eggman's Elite had finished with the Security Robot just as the Egg Gorilla turned to them.

"Ah my Elite. What took you so long?" asked Eggman. Eggman's Elite looked back stunned

"How about the security robot we just had to take out?" asked Metal Sonic angrily.

"Oh sorry about that Metal. We can't be too careful now can we?" asked Eggman.

"I guess so", replied Metal Sonic, "But I can't help feeling there's more to this"

"Forget about it Metal. Join me back in the core, up in the arena", said Eggman.

"Right. Come on guys let's go", said Metal Sonic leading the Elite back into the tunnel.

Eggman pressed a button on his Egg Gorilla panel smiling. **Excellent, the more Metal Sonic fights the stronger he becomes. It's all going according to plan. **The Egg Gorilla flew upwards through a metal gate that opened just for it.

Meanwhile Eggman's Elite were moving through the tunnel to the core when it suddenly started to fill with more badniks and even deadlier traps.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mighty angrily, "We just came down this tunnel and now it's full of badniks again?"

Metal Sonic Sighed,"Come on let's just get to the core", he said. Eggman's Elite headed up the deadly tunnel again to the core.

Meanwhile the Ultimate Rogues and the Rose Petals had stopped fighting. Both looked ready to collapse as the fight was surprisingly evenly matched.

"Shadow this is stupid," said Amy panting, "We're just wasting time fighting each other"

"The girl has a point. While we've been fighting we could've reached the core by now", said Rouge also panting.

"Agreed. Ok then down the tunnel to the core", said Shadow panting. The Ultimate Rogues left Junction node BD heading down the tunnel to the core.

"What about us?" asked Cream panting.

"We're heading to the core too. Come on what are we waiting for?" asked Amy before leading her team down the tunnel to the core.

The Sonic Heroes and the Chaotix Detectives had also finished their fight. Once again there were no clear winners.

"Sonic we don't have time for this. We have to get to the core now", said Tails.

"You're right Tails. All this fight had proved is that we need to get our priorities straight. Eggman has to be stopped", said Sonic, "Besides we can easily beat them to the core. No way they could keep up with us".

Vector felt a little angry about what Sonic had said but then realised he was right. Sonic grabbed Tails and Knuckles and headed down the tunnel to the core.

"Well boys, I don't think they'd admit it but we managed to show them we're just as tough as they are", said Vector.

"But Sonic was right, we can't beat him to the core", said Charmy

"Does it really matter? We need to get to the core so that's where we are heading," said Espio.

"Wait a minute, why are we going back to the core?" asked Charmy, "Surely we can't still be after Miles"

"Good point Charmy. But this is bigger than a simple detective mission. No doubt something big is going to happen and we have to be there to help save the world", said Vector.

"Then let's get going", said Espio running down the tunnel to the core.

Eggman's Elite was the first to reach the core. The Core itself was broken down into three levels. The bottom level being the Battle Control room, the top level being the fight arena and the middle level being a maze of tunnels filled with deadly traps. In the centre was a vertical tunnel which allowed Eggman easy access between levels. Eggman's Elite knew where to go they headed up to the arena.

At the end of the two tunnels to the core was a junction. One way leaded to the upper arena, one to the bottom battle control room. The Rose Petals caught up with the Ultimate Rogues as they decided which was to go. They headed right and hoped for the best, as there were no signposts telling them which way leaded where. The Rose Petals decided to leave them be and headed left towards the arena. Unaware that they were actually following Eggman's Elite. At the other end The Sonic Heroes decided to go right, which led to the arena. There were no signposts at the other end either. Soon the Chaotix detectives arrived at the junction and after seeing Sonic go right they went left, to the battle control room.

The Rose Petals reached the arena just as the Sonic Heroes did.

"Amy? Oh man you made it here too?" asked Sonic, "I was hoping you missed D's launch"

"Huh? Why?" asked Amy confused, "Oh don't be mean Sonic. We were destined to be together".

Meanwhile at the top of the arena the Egg Gorilla waited for the right moment to pounce of the Sonic Heroes, but Eggman couldn't do that with the Rose Petals there. The Egg Gorilla was only meant to handle one team at once. Eggman's Elite were right next to the Egg Gorilla.

"My Elite. You take care of the Rose Petals. Lead them away from the main area", said Eggman.

"No problem. We won't let you down", said Metal Sonic, "Right guys, you know what to do".

Metal Sonic blasted off and grabbed Amy. Big, Cream, Mighty and Miles followed them out of the arena. The Sonic Heroes tried to follow but were stopped by the Egg Gorilla.

"You are going anywhere Sonic Heroes. This is my ultimate weapon, the Egg Gorilla. " said Eggman from inside the Egg Gorilla.

"It's about time you showed up. Egg Gorilla huh? No Metal Monkey is going to stop us", said Sonic.

"Eggman! Where is the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.

"Just wait Knuckles. If by some fluke you manage to beat the Egg Gorilla I'll tell you. But you'll probably end up dead so don't get your hopes up. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Prepare to meet your maker!" said Eggman launching the Egg Gorilla into an attack. The Sonic Heroes retaliated starting an epic battle.

Metal Sonic stopped halfway down the corridor to the Maze tunnels. He threw Amy back towards Cream and Big. She crashed into them knocking them on their backs while Miles and Mighty rejoined Metal Sonic. The Rose Petals got up and prepared for a fight with Eggman's Elite.

"Why did you do that? I'm going to make you pay for that!" shouted Amy in a Rage.

"Sorry, Doctor's orders. Eggman has a special treat in store for Sonic and doesn't want you in the way", said Metal Sonic, "But don't worry, if you really want to die fighting Eggman we can help you with that".

"Mr. Miles please give us the Chao cure. Cheese won't last much longer", said Cream.

"What? Oh that. Well you've came all this way I might as well level with ya! The Disease will wear off soon anyway. It was created purely to get you to come out and play", said Miles.

"You mean all this was for nothing?" asked Big.

"Not nothing. We needed your data and we got it didn't we?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Dammit we've been tricked! Alright Metal that's it. First we'll take care of you then we'll help Sonic", said Amy grasping her hammer, "Rose Petals Attack!"

Amy dashed into Metal Sonic that started a fight between the two teams.


	11. Chapter 10

We're coming to the end of this fic and oddly I haven't got much to say this time. I thought that I'd use this area to explain where the idea of Nemesis came from. One of the best bits of Amy's story in Sonic Adventure was Zero's persuit. I wanted that to be continued in the form of nemesis but ended up instead having it fight each team. By now Eggman's Elite and Nemesis have faced each of the other four teams and fought each other. The Security Robot was added at the last minute to give Chaotix and Rogues the same amount of fights as the other two teams (Sonic Heroes face the Egg Gorilla twice. Once in the arena, then once running down the center tunnel of the core).

--------------------------------

SH - Egg Gorilla

RP - Nemesis

UR - Security Robot revived, Eggman's Elite

CD - Nemesis, Security Robot final

EE - Ultimate Rogues

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 10

While the fight happened at the top of the core, the Ultimate Rogues had found themselves inside the Battle Control room. Nearby a robot lay in ruins near a console where the Master Emerald lay.

"This must be what's keeping this thing up", said Rouge, "Wow the Master Emerald is big"

"Obviously we're missing all the action. We should've gone left at that Junction", said Shadow.

"Don't worry sugar. We take this thing and not only do I finally get my hands on the Master Emerald, but this whole thing crashes back on Earth. We stop Eggman and then go after Miles", said Rouge.

"Strange activity happening in the area. Identifying source. Identification complete. That Robot over there is still active", said Omega.

Sure enough the Security Robot was repairing and preparing itself for another battle. It stood facing the Rogues.

"For the Glory of the Eggman Empire. I cannot allow you three intruders to touch that Emerald", said the Security Robot.

"Sorry, it's not as if you have a choice", said Shadow, "If we have to destroy you so be it"

The Security Robot dashed into the Rogues and threw them back in the tunnel. As the Robot left the Battle Control Room the entrance closed.

"We want to get back in there right?" asked Shadow.

"Of Course. Chaos Control?" asked Rouge.

"Now where would the fun be in that", said Shadow, "Hey Robot, there's no time for games. Back off!!".

The Rogues dashed into the Security Robot starting a surprisingly even fight. Eventually they won and the Robot collapsed into the ground again.

"Is that it? Omega he's not going to come back is he?" asked Rouge. Omega scanned the robot.

"Unfortunately my scans show an Apocolypse fragment in this thing too. We could get inside the Battle Control Room with Chaos Control but is it really worth it?" asked Omega.

"What do you mean?" asked Rouge.

"It's only the Master Emerald. Even if you did get it you'd still have to fight Knuckles. And Besides our real goal is the rescue of Miles for Eggman's Mind Control", said Omega.

"Right. So we should go back and go down the path we didn't take", said Shadow. Rouge Sighed.

"I suppose so. Lead the way Shadow", Said Rouge. The Rogues left heading back towards the core.

Meanwhile the Chaotix Detectives had found themselves at a dead end. Their tunnel looked like it led to a room but the door was locked. A sign above it read "Battle Control Room".

"Now what Vec?" asked Charmy.

"We head back. We can't get in there so our only option is to go the same way Sonic went", said Vector.

Just then Nemesis had walked down the tunnel. It froze when it saw the Chaotix Detectives. The Chaotix Detectives also froze for a second. Then they all smiled.

"Another Eggman Robot. This one's a big one as well boys", said Vector. Nemesis moved closer to the Detectives.

"We're surprised you three are here. Let us introduce ourselves, we are Nemesis", said Alpha Nemesis.

"We?" asked Espio.

"The combination of E-101 Beta, E-124 Alpha X and Zero", said Alpha Nemesis.

"Oh how nice. A robot with multiple personalities", said Espio, "Do I have to ask Vec?"

"Of Course not. Any Eggman Robot is worth destroying", said Vector, "Come on boys, let's show him what we're made of"

Nemesis Laughed, "You think you can destroy me. The Ultimate Rogues and The Sonic Heroes could not", said Beta Nemesis.

"But they must've beat ya. It wasn't all that long ago we were talking to Sonic", said Charmy.

"Enough talk!" said Espio, "Let me show you my Ultimate Ninja Power".

The fight between Nemesis and the Chaotix detectives started with Espio throwing several Ninja stars at its chest. The fight was fairly even with the Chaotix detectives holding an edge.

"Well done boys. Now lets head back to the core", said Vector, "Espio lead the way".

"What about Nemesis?" asked Charmy pointing to the fallen Nemesis.

"It's obvious we can't destroy it. With those weird orbs in Alpha X the thing will just regenerate. Best to get out of here while we can", said Vector.

The Chaotix Detectives left as Nemesis was getting back up. The door to the Battle Control Room opened with the Security Robot standing in the doorway.

"Intruder identified. Subject Nemesis", said the Security Robot, "Subject ally to Eggman Empire".

"Oh and who might you be?" asked Nemesis

"I am the Security Robot assigned to protecting the Battle Control Room", said the Security Robot.

"Battle Control Room. Say does that allow access to the security cameras?" asked Zero Nemesis

"What are you planning Zero?" asked Alpha Nemesis.

"The Cameras will show the location of Amy Rose. She is all I've thought about since I've been created. Chasing her down the halls of Twinkle Park, Final Egg and Hot Shelter, fighting her on the Egg Carrier, all led to one thing. Her destroying my old body", said Zero Nemesis, "I want revenge!"

"What about the other teams?" asked Beta Nemesis.

"Amy first. I've waited patiently haven't I?" asked Zero Nemesis.

"I suppose so. So Secutity Robot does this room have access or not?" asked Alpha Nemesis.

"Of Course", said the Security Robot.

The Security Robot led Nemesis to the central computer in the Battle Control Room. The screens showed the Sonic Heroes fighting Eggman, the Rose Petals and Eggman's Elite going head to head, the Ultimate Rogues heading towards the Petals and the Elite, and the Chaotix Detectives heading towards the arena with nothing in their way.

"Seems like those Detectives have no-one stopping them. Why don't you go after them while we go after the Rose Petals. Then we'll tell Eggman's Elite to take care of the Rogues", said Alpha Nemesis.

"I don't know. Why should I leave my post? Furthermore why should I take orders from you?" asked the Security Robot.

"Because we all have to do out bit for the Eggman Empire. I'm sure if Dr. Robotnik was here he would say the same thing", said Alpha Nemesis. The Security Robot took a moment to calculate their proposition.

"Agreed. Just make sure you destroy those pests", said the Security Robot.

The Security Robot left the Battle Control Room heading towards the Chaotix Detectives. Then Nemesis left heading towards the Rose Petals.

Meanwhile the Rose Petals and Eggman's Elite stopped fighting for a moment. Both teams were exhausted after having a rather even fight. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the arena.

"Well it sounds like Sonic has won", said Metal Sonic, "We can stop this fighting for now"

"Huh? I don't understand", said Amy.

"Simple. Why waste energy on your three when we were only told to hold you back?" said Metal Sonic.

Just then the Rogues closely joined the two teams.

"You three again?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Miles? You've aged terribly. Oh wait, you're 62 aren't you? Then you don't look half bad", said Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow. But you're acting as if this is the first time you've seen me since the freezing", said Miles.

"It is. That other Shadow was just a very well made Robot", said Shadow.

"Get out of our way children. Let the grown ups handle this", said Rouge to the Rose Petals. Amy looked as if she was about to explode anger.

"Children! CHILDREN!" shouted Amy.

"Miles we're here to free you from this torment. Those are Gerald's Mind Control Crowns I knew it", said Shadow.

"You wish to free Miles? How illogical. You know you'll never get close enough to take it off his head", said Metal Sonic.

"Listen bolt brain. That there is my best friend next to Maria. About 50 years ago Miles, a bat named Joz and myself teamed up to fight Gerald Robotnik. We were known as the 3 Shadows", said Shadow.

"And even though my grandpa can only be here in spirit. He is here to fight with Shadow and hopefully reunite them Shadows. We've met those crowns before so we know what we're up against. Nothing is going to stop us", said Rouge, "Dammit Grandpa get out of my head!"

"Wait a minute what are we supposed to do?" asked Amy.

Just as Amy finished that question it was soon answered as Nemesis caught up with them.

"Don't worry Amy. We'll take care of you", said Zero Nemesis.

"Elite, take you keep the Rogues busy. We have unfinished business with the other three", said Alpha Nemesis.

"Hey! Just because Eggman's busy with the Sonic Heroes doesn't give you the right to boss us around", said Metal Sonic.

"What's the matter Metal? You scared of us or something? You want to fight the weak children?" asked Shadow sarcastically.

"It's not that. I just don't like being ordered by a low level machine", said Metal Sonic, "If that's the way you want it then fine".

"Weak Children? WEAK CHILDREN? We'll show you why you shouldn't underestimate us. We'll take out Nemesis for good. Something you guys couldn't do", said Amy angrily.

Nemesis laughed, "Very funny Amy. I wonder what your words taste like, perhaps you'll tell me just before we kill you", said Zero Nemesis.

The Rose Petals dashed past Nemesis; Nemesis turned and chased the Rose Petals down the corridor.

"We knew it was a bluff. You can run Amy but you can't hide", said Zero Nemesis. The Rose Petals brought them down to the tunnel out of/into the core.

"Big you get yourself anchored somewhere. You'll know why when it happens", said Amy, "Cream get yourself beside that switch. I'm pretty sure it closes these shutters".

Amy stood pointing at shutters that looked like they sealed the core from the tunnel. Nemesis caught up with them.

"Hey Nemesis. It's me you want, over here slowpoke", said Amy. Amy led Nemesis down the tunnel to a section with glass windows. Nemesis completely ignored the other petals, it was too obsessed with getting revenge on Amy. Amy dashed past Nemesis so she was between Big and Nemesis. She grasped her hammer tightly and smiled.

"Now we have you", said Zero Nemesis, "Why are you smiling?"

"Let me show you. Big, Cream get ready to fish me back into the core and seal this tunnel", said Amy.

"Running away again. Sounds like a good plan but those Shutters won't hold is back", said Zero Nemesis.

"No, but this will", said Amy. Amy smashed her hammer into the glass window. A huge vacumm filled the tunnel as Big's line snagged on Amy. Nemesis was sucked through the hole out into space.

"Now Cream!" shouted Amy as Big brought Amy back into the core. Amy passed through the shutters as they closed not only sealing the tunnel from the core, but over the tunnel completely. This made sure Nemesis couldn't return at all.

"That takes care of that loser", said Amy, "Now let's go help Sonic".

Meanwhile, as the Ultimate Rogues fought Eggman's Elite and the Sonic Heroes fought the Egg Gorilla, The Chaotix Detectives were about to meet their next challenge. The Security Robot had caught up with them.

"Stop right there Chaotix Detectives", said the Security Robot.

"Oh great another big robot. How many more are we going to have to fight?" asked Charmy.

"Well let's get this over with boys", said Vector. Vector led the assault on the Security Robot who proved to be quite a handful for them. The Detectives won by pushing the robot back into the Battle Control Room and sealing it inside. After a loud crash the door opened to show the Security Robot had been crushed by something much bigger.

Meanwhile the battle between Eggman's Egg Gorilla and the Sonic Heroes had intensified. The Machine could create powerful shockwaves with its huge arms, and its laser was difficult to dodge. They managed it however and halfway through the fight the Egg Gorilla retreated down the core's central tunnel. The Sonic Heroes followed the Egg Gorilla and finished it off inside the tunnel. It dropped into the Battle Control Room and blew up. It took out the Security Robot with it.

The Ultimate Rogues stood above the fallen Eggman's Elite. Shadow removed the crown from Miles as Omega removed the crown from Mighty. Metal Sonic got up and saw it all. He realised he was alone now and it would be suicide to keep fighting them. Metal Sonic retreated to the Battle Control Room. The Ultimate Rogues followed with Rouge and Omega carrying Miles and Mighty respectively.

The Rose Petals also ran towards the Battle Control room after hearing the Egg Gorilla crashing into bottom of the core. Meanwhile Eggman regained consciousness and saw that the Sonic Heroes had turned their backs on him.

****

Perhaps now is the time to awaken Apocolypse.


	12. Chapter 11

This starts the "LAST" section of the game. You know the extra bit you do once you've done all the other stories and find the emeralds. I was thinking of making the Green and Grey emeralds story based and leaving the other five as special stages. Each team has to collect a shard of their emerald, one for each zone (City/Casino, Beach, Angel Island, Individual zones, Mother Egg sections, Mother Egg outer ring, Mother Egg core). 5 teams 5 emeralds. This is why they suddenly appear.

I haven't identified Team X cause I want you to read what happens first.

I'm having E-mail problems right now so don't E-mail me.

--------------------------------

Sonic Heroes - Escape from the Mother Egg.

Team X - Inside Apocolypse.

Each of the 4 remaining teams faces a horseman

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 11

Everybody watched as Knuckles prepared to take the Master Emerald.

"Guys I'd grab onto something. When I take this out the Mother Egg will crash back to Earth", said Knuckles.

"Yes but when I say put it back in to slow down the Mother Egg's decent", said Tails.

"Ok, here we go", said Knuckles.

Everybody grabbed onto something as Knuckles removed the Master Emerald. Eggman was surprisingly smiling as the Mother Egg fell back down to Earth. The massive space station crashed into Nemesis and dragged it back down to Earth too. It shook like crazy as it entered Earth's Atmosphere. As it was approaching the ground Tails shouted out.

"Now Knuckles. Stop this thing or we'll destroy the Earth".

Knuckles placed the Master Emerald back in the computer console and the Mother Egg started rising again. He then took it out and let the Mother Egg crash into the Earth. The crash noise could be hurt around the Earth but the only damage was a large crater created by the Mother Egg.

Knuckles shrunk the Master Emerald down to a size he could easily carry (like he did when he completed it on ARK). It seemed like it was all over, but it was only just getting started.

"Excellent you fools. You've done exactly what I wanted. Now Apocolypse can be awoken on Earth instead of in space", said Eggman reactivating the Egg Gorilla. It appeared as if the Sonic Heroes hadn't done anything at all. It flew up into the air allowing Eggman to look down on everyone.

"I was wondering when this Apocolypse thing would happen. So come on Eggman show us your new secret weapon", said Sonic.

"I will but first, Metal transfrom into the Metal Overlord now", said Eggman.

The Sky went dark as Metal Sonic did what Eggman wanted him to do. He wasn't sure why but he knew it had something to do with Apocolypse.

"No! Dammit he found Gerald's Apocolypse" said Miles who had woke up during the transformation.

"You know what it is?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. Shadow and Rouge should know too. Gerald created a special orb that combined all the technology in the area into a massive weapon", said Miles.

"So that's why he ordered Metal to have the ability to become the overlord", said Mighty.

"Yes but that's not all. The Egg Gorilla, The new E-X-Series, Nemesis, the security Robot, the E-X-Series Guardian, even the Mother Egg itself…" said Miles.

"It's all technology. It can all become a part of Apocolypse", said Tails.

"Even though you somehow figured it out, it's not going to save you. APOCOLYPSE ASSIMILATE EVERYTHING", shouted Eggman.

A giant white orb started glowing very brightly inside of the Egg Gorilla. The Metal Overlord could do nothing as he was dragged and assimilated by Apocolypse. Nemesis, the mind control crowns, the ruins of the Shadowbot army, the ruins of the security robot the E-X-Series Guardian, the E-X-Series, Gamma and Shadowbot's remains were also assimilated. Then Suddenly Rouge realised something else, but it was too late. Omega was also being assimilated.

"OMEGA!!" shouted Rouge, "Don't worry we'll get you out somehow"

"Sonic we really need to get out of here. There's one major bit of technology we can't ignore", said Tails.

"He's right, any minute now the Mother Egg will be assimilated too", said Miles.

"Right then. Everybody follow me", said Sonic.

Sonic led everyone out of the Mother Egg as it started becoming a part of Apocolpyse. The journey out was filled with all sorts of hazards, like the roof falling down and blockages perventing quick escape. It was too chaotic to simply use Chaos Control so they had to run out. The managed to escape and ran into the nearby woods.

All the nearby technology was assimilated and in the centre of the arena was a robotic giant. It was built around the frame of the Egg Gorilla but was a hundred times bigger. Eggman laughed.

"I was right. All that fighting Metal Sonic did made his Overlord form even stronger. With Apocolypse this strong I'm invincible. You pests can't hide from me forever. I'll find you and destroy you", said Eggman.

"He's right. What can we do against that?" asked Knuckles.

"It may be big but it's still no match for the Tornado 2", said Tails pressing a button on a remote control he pulled out. The Tornado 2 crashed into the woods and Tails jumped in.

"Good luck Tails", said Sonic, "We'll think of a back-up plan in the meantime"

Tails lifted off heading towards Apocolypse.

"Wait Tails? Are you stupid? The Tornado 2 is technology too!" shouted Miles. Tails froze as he realised Miles was right. Eggman laughed and assimilated the Tornado 2, taking Tails with it.

"No! Tails! Dammit what now?" asked Knuckles.

"We get him out of there. Him and Omega…" said Sonic

"And Metal!" said Mighty.

"What? Are you crazy, joking what?" asked Vector.

"No I'm serious. Even though it was a short time we became a team. We fought side by side as friends", said Mighty.

"But you were under mind control?" said Vector.

"It doesn't matter. Metal doesn't deserve this and we aim to free him, with or without your help", said Miles

"Well let's just get to planning how we're going to take this thing out. Miles what do you remember about Apocolypse?" asked Shadow.

"Well it's really just an orb designed to combine technology and turn it into a weapon. If it has a weak spot it's the orb. But with that much armour surrounding it we'll never get a hit in", said Miles.

Suddenly 4 robots on robot horses decended into the woods and comfronted the heroes.

"Oh these things again!" said Miles.

"What are these things?" asked Sonic.

"We are the 4 horsebots of the Apocolypse", said one of the Robots.

"Apocolypse is still transforming. They're probably here to keep us busy in the meantime", said Miles, "I'll join Sonic and Knuckles, taking the place of Tails".

"Temporarily!" added Sonic. Miles nodded.

"Then I'll replace Omega for now", said Mighty.

"Each team pick a horsebot and destroy them", said Sonic. Shadow, Amy and Vector nodded.

While the fight in the woods took place, inside Apocolypse and unlikely partnership was forming. Tails got out of the Tornado 2 and found himself in a dark tunnel. He had no idea where he was in relation to Apocolypse. **I'm in Apocolypse but where? The top, the middle or the bottom? **He turned around to see two beams of light cutting the darkness like a knife.

"Who's there?" Tails called out.

"Tails? Why were you assimilated by Apocolypse? You're not technology", said a familiar voice. Out of the Shadows came Metal Sonic in his normal form and Omega.

"Apocolypse assimilated the Tornado 2. Looks like we're trapped in here", said Tails.

"Damn you Doctor. No-one uses me like this!" shouted Metal Sonic.

"Relax Metal Sonic. If I remember correctly somewhere in Apocolypse is a giant orb that started the whole thing. I recommend we go find the orb", said Omega

"Well It's better than nothing let's go", said Tails.

They walked down the tunnels to find lots of defenses. Badniks and gun turrets filled the area ahead. It was as if Eggman expected them and was protecting something from them. Tails stopped Omega and asked if there was anyway to contact Sonic outside. Omega nodded and gave him a microphone.

"Wait, won't they need a reciever at the other end?" asked Metal Sonic.

"We have to try. Wait! Vector! The Chaotix crew have a radio!" said Tails.

"Yes. I can send a signal to it as well. Do it Tails", said Omega.

Meanwhile the other heroes had defeated the horsebots. Sonic looked back at Apocolypse, it was destroying everything with no concern for human life. He could tell Eggman was really enjoying it.

"So we beat them. Now what? It would take a miracle to beat that thing", said Miles.

"When the Seven Chaos Emeralds get together they are said to create miracles you know", said Rouge. Sonic turned around and smiled.

"I know what you're suggesting but wouldn't we need all 7 Chaos Emeralds?" asked Sonic.

Just then Miles pulled out the Grey Chaos Emerald, Mighty pulled out the Cyan Chaos Emerald, Amy pulled out the Yellow Emerald, Shadow pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald, Rouge pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald, Knuckles pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald and Espio pulled out the Magenta Chaos Emerald.

"Alright. Let's do this then", said Sonic.

"Wait! You shouldn't just jump in like this without a plan. Only the Orb inside that Giant is vulnerable to attack", said Miles.

"Sonic? Vector? Anybody come in!" said a familiar voice on the Detectives radio.

"That sounds like Tails", said Sonic.

"I almost forgot about this. We used it to keep in contact with Mr. X. I wonder if Eggman knows", said Vector, "Anyway here ya go Sonic".

Vector passed the Radio to Sonic.

"Tails? Is that you?" asked Sonic.

"Yes! Metal Sonic, Omega and Myself are inside Apocolypse as we speak. We think we can reach the Orb at the core", said Tails.

"This is excellent news. You guys take out the orb while I keep it busy", said Sonic.

"No way! You didn't think you were going to do this alone. I want to rescue Tails too", said Knuckles.

"Shadow and I want to Rescue Omega", said Rouge.

"We're in. Got that faker?" asked Shadow.

"Looks like the Heroes are still a flight man down. I'm in", said Miles.

"And the Rogues are missing a power. I'm not missing this", said Mighty.

"I doubt we have any choice but do you really think you can sustain super power with 6 of you?" asked Amy.

"She's got a good point. But I reckon if we concentrate on positive and negative feelings we may be able to do it", said Miles.

"You'll need rings to sustain the form. We'll collect for the Heroes", said Amy

"And we'll collect for the Rogues", said Vector, "Ya can count on us"

"So we all know what we're doing. Ok then let's show Eggman what we're made of", said Sonic.

As everyone prepared for the super transformation outside, the three inside reached the Apocolypse Orb. Omega shot at it with his machine gun but it did little damage. Suddenly Eggman appeared from the roof, decending to meet them.

"What the? You should be assimilated by Apocolypse", said Eggman.

"You may have the Overlord's power but you don't have me", said Metal Sonic.

"Same here. I may not have my full strength but I can still fight you", said Omega.

"Together we'll destroy that orb and get out of here. If I were you I'd get ready for Sonic's assault", said Tails.

"Don't be stupid Tails. Omega's gun is a peashooter compared to Apocolypse. It's too strong. Shoot it all you want you won't damage it", said Eggman.

"He may have a point there. Well then change of plans. Let's expose it for Sonic", said Tails, "Maybe we can't destroy this orb but Super Sonic can".

"They have the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Eggman in a panic. For a moment Eggman actually feared them but then he remembered that Apocolypse was stronger than all his machines combined. In fact it was some of his machines combined and not even Super Sonic could stop it.

"It doesn't matter. Not even Super Sonic can stop Apocolypse. Do all you want to the Orb. I have to destroy a pesky hedgehog", said Eggman.

A shutter above the orb opened and Eggman ascended through the newly made opening. Metal Sonic took a second to think and then grabbed Tails and Omega and jetted ahead of Eggman to Apocolypse's Cockpit. Eggman quickened his ascent and managed to beat the three pests. Eggman got through an opening and sealed it, Locking the three fighters out of the Cockpit area.

Meanwhile Rouge, Miles, Mighty and Knuckles stood in a circle with Sonic and Shadow back to back in the middle. The Seven Chaos Emeralds shone brightly and began circling the 6 fighters.

"Shadow, Rouge, Mighty think only negative thoughts. Miles, Knuckles you guys think positive thoughts OK", said Sonic.

"I'm trying but nothing is happening. Maybe Amy was right, perhaps we are pushing it with 6 of us", said Shadow.

"I'm beginning to doubt whether it will work myself, but we have to try", said Sonic.

In the Meantime Eggman had reached the cockpit and noticed a large glowing aura within the nearby woods. It was obvious to him. Sonic was turning super and any moment he would have to deal with an invincible supersonic hedgehog. He then realised there was more than just Sonic down there. He decided to pray on Sonic's biggest weakness. He decided to use his friends to get to Sonic by threatening to kill them. He fired a laser into the woods and exposed the 12 heroes.

It was worse than he thought. They were trying to create 6 super forms. He wondered if it was possible then realised he couldn't take that chance. He had to destroy them now. He looked down at Sonic and his friends. They all looked like deers caught in someones car headlights. There was no way out of this, Eggman had them cornered.


	13. Chapter 12

I started my own Blog. Check it out once I post the link in my Bio. Everytime I post I plan to give an update on how my fics are coming along. That way you have some idea when my next fic/chapter will be up.

--------------------------------

Apocolypse - This is done similar to Final Hazard. One team fights while the other collects rings. Wait for the core to be exposed and use a Special Team Blast.

--------------------------------

All copyright stuff was in the first chapter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Dr. Eggman and anything else from the games I've forgotten about are all copyright SEGA

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles prower, The Annemuir, Apocolypse and anything else is copyright me.

****

Apocolypse's Revival: A Sonic Heroes Story.

__

Chapter 12

The Rose Petals and The Chaotix Detectives ran off. Eggman didn't care though. Sonic was his main target; he could hunt down the rest later. Eggman took a few seconds to savior the moment. An argument raged inside his mind on how to destroy Sonic. Laser, Missiles, bullets or simply just crushing him to pieces with one of Apocolypse's huge arms.

Meanwhile Tails and the two robots surveyed the area. The shutter was the only way out.

"What do you think guys?" asked Tails.

"Perhaps we're looking for a more complex solution when a basic one will do. Blast that shutter to pieces", said Metal Sonic.

"Only one way to find out. Destroy!" shouted Omega firing all his weapons at once at the shutter. Fortunately it blew open and allowed them to enter Eggman's cockpit.

The sound of the shutter being blown open made Eggman jump in fear. They had him cornered. He looked over to Miles and Rouge. He noticed that they had some devices he hadn't assimilated yet. Miles wrist shooters and Rouge's wing upgrades.

"Apocolypse see their weapons down there. Bring them here to this cockpit", said Eggman. Suddenly Miles and Rouge found themselves being dragged towards Apocolypse.

"Rouge get rid of Joz's wing upgrades!" shouted Miles who had removed his wrist shooters. Rouge did so and the weapons left their bodies heading towards Apocolypse.

Outside Apocolypse Miles and Rouge had rejoined the others.

"Eggman wanted those weapons for some reason. Perhaps Tails and the others have bought us some time. It's now or never guys", said Sonic.

"Wait Shadow I want you to think back to that incident. Maria's Death, the pain and the anger when she got shot", said Miles, "Think back to how GUN did it to save their reputation. Rouge you can use Joz here. Think back to when Shadow got frozen"

"Good idea. Mighty I know you have being manipulated, especially by Eggman. Remember he did use those Mind Control crowns on you", said Knuckles.

Miles knew he had to think only of positive thoughts. Meeting up with Shadow and Joz again made him happy. It was like a reunion if reunions involved spirits in blades and mind control crowns.

Knuckles thoughts turned to the Master Emerald. The warm glow it gave him whenever it was safely stored in the shrine. The way it felt like he was fulfilling his purpose in life whenever it sat in it's usual place.

Sonic concentrated on how good it felt to ride the Tornado, to fight Eggman with his friends by his side and the great feeling he gets when he saves the world. Going super made him feel good and energised. He wanted it to happen again so bad.

Mighty took Knuckles' advice. The way Eggman used him sickened him. He wanted to redeem himself so bad. Every ounce of his body filled with Rage. He was going to get Eggman back, he was going to make him pay for using him like that.

Rouge thought back to her childhood. She remembered the stories her Grandfather used to tell her. How his account of Gerald and the real ultimate lifeform frightened her. She used this fear to help her. Joz also thought back to that day, when Shadow was inprisioned in that machine on Prison Island. The sadness and anger he felt that day all came back at once.

Shadow's thoughts turned to that moment. Apocolypse didn't matter as that dreadful incident on ARK played through his mind. Over and Over again he heard her say

"Give they a chance to be happy". He intended to keep that promise above all else.

Meanwhile back on Apocolypse Eggman had put on Miles wrist shooters and had shot mud at the intruders. Miles mud was something special as it stuck the victim to the floor. While Metal Sonic, Omega and Tails struggled to get out he returned to Apocolypse's controls and decided on a rather explosive way to take out sonic. He fired missiles at them and they hit the target. As it exploded Eggman sighed before laughing maniacally.

"YES I finally did it. No way they could've survived that!" said Eggman.

"No! Sonic!" whimpered Tails as a tear shred down his cheek.

A cloud of smoke lay where the heroes were planning on transforming. The Emerald had started glowing again but there was no evidence that they had achieved super power. **They were pushing their luck, no way they could create 6 super beings. **Then just as all hope had seemed to have faded away into nothing it happened.

"MARIA!!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Shadow who had rose from the cloud in his super form. Sonic and the other four heroes soon followed. Eggman froze in fear as he saw them. The Golden flames surrounding Knuckles and Miles came from Super Sonic, just like they did when the Sonic Heroes took on the Metal Overlord. Silver flames surrounded Rouge and Mighty and alongside the 4 in flame balls the two super hedgehogs stood glowing with Chaos Energy. They had done it, 2 super teams of 3.

Creamy silver had replaced Shadow's Black fur as his love for Maria and hatred for GUN has awoken his super form. Gold had replaced Sonic's traditional Blue fur and his spikes stuck up like Shadows. Just like the last few times a miracle was needed Sonic had become Super Sonic.

"Alright we did it. Now let's finish this", said Super Sonic, "We'll take the first round. When we need rings we'll switch with you Shadow"

"OK. Just don't let your Chaos Energy get depleted", said Super Shadow.

"You ready Amy? Vector?" shouted Super Sonic.

"Just come to us when you need rings OK. We've found plenty", said Amy.

"We're ready for Apocolypse. Are you ready for us Eggman?" asked Super Sonic.

Eggman looked on in horror, as everything they had planned seemed to be coming together. But then he realised they needed to hit the orb and that was safely stored beneath a very thick layer of armour.

"Apocolypse go into auto-pilot. Take down those pests, I'll take care of these three and make sure your orb doesn't get exposed", said Eggman. He began shouting to Sonic; "You'll never defeat Apocolypse. All I have to do is wait until you run out of Chaos Energy. Not even your super form can penetrate Apocolypse's Armour".

"We'll see. Well like Shadow would say, There's no time for games. Eggman you're going down", said Super Sonic dashing towards Apocolypse.

Apocolypse responded by firing Missiles. Thus began the final fight as did Tails' new team dashing towards Apocolypse's control panel. All they needed was to expose the orb but Eggman was set on preventing them from doing that.

The two teams flight mode was enough to take out the wide spread missile attacks, the power mode was enough to stop Apocolypse from smashing them with it's arms and speed got them close enough to do some damage. But it was only cosmetic. Apocolypse's armour was too tough and as a piece fell off Apocolypse merely assimilated it again. Their attacks were leading nowhere until a bright light appeared in the middle of Apocolypse. It was the Orb; Tails had managed to fight Eggman off the controls enough so that he could expose the orb.

"Guys that's its weak spot. We need to destroy that orb", said Miles. Super Sonic nodded and smashed full speed into the orb but he ended up just bouncing off it.

"Man that stuff's tougher that the Metal Overlord armour. Wait that's it! We need to work together on this one. Time for a double team blast", said Super Sonic ending with a shout.

"There's no time for games. Let's do this now", shouted Super Shadow.

Eggman watched in horror as the 6 fighters encased in flame spheres began charging up energy. The 4 inside the cockpit could do nothing but watch as the super six's energy was fired towards Apocolypse's Orb in an amazing laser like blast. To the delight to the 15 fighters and the horror of one evil egg, the Orb cracked. A couple more of them super blasts and it'll fall apart.

"That's it. If we do that a couple more times…" said Super Sonic.

"Way ahead of ya!" said Super Shadow charging another blast.

Meanwhile Eggman had reached the control console and hid the orb behind Apocolypse's thick armour. The super six knew they had done some damage, but they knew it was up to Tails and his metal allies. They had to expose the orb again while the super six stayed super charged and gathered enough energy for another Double team blast.

This worked two more times with the final double blast cracking the Orb into small pieces.

"No, how could he beat me yet again? I can't believe this is happening. ARGH!!" screamed Eggman as Apocolypse began blowing up. Without the Orb Apocolypse was highly unstable, Eggman knew he had to get out of there. He used Joz's jet and armour wing upgrades that allowed him to jet away from the cockpit. Metal Sonic grabbed Tails and Omega and followed Eggman. Eggman landed on the floor and span round as if to shoot Metal Sonic. He then found a blade on his neck. Rouge had managed to sneak up on Eggman and threatened to kill him.

"It's Over Eggman. Hand over my grandfathers wing upgrades and I'll spare your life", said Rouge. Sonic then reverted back to his normal self, as did Shadow. Their super forms faded back into the Chaos Emeralds. Just as they were about to scatter across Earth Shadow jumped and grabbed the green Emerald.

"This one is mine!" said Shadow. No one paid any attention.

"It's over Eggman. You've been defeated", said Sonic

"I know. But don't think this is the end", said Eggman, "No prison will hold me and I'll be back".

"What about the Orb Sonic? Shouldn't we destroy it for good?" asked Knuckles.

"But how can we do that? It automatically regenerates", said Rouge.

"Lava? Let's melt the thing in a volcano", said Tails, "Leave it to me"

"No offense but you're just a kid", said Rouge.

"Funny Joz, you used to say the same thing about me", said Miles smiling.

"Don't worry, with my tornado…" said Tails

"I can do anything", said Miles finishing his sentence.

"Wait, wasn't the Tornado 2 assimilated by Apocolypse?" asked Sonic with a confused look on his face.

"See for yourself," said Tails pointing at the Tornado 2. It looked rather damaged; Sonic didn't know what to think.

"It can fly don't worry about that", said Tails, "Although it's going to need some repairs and a new paint job".

"No doubt you're more happy with something to fix than if the Tornado made it out unscratched", said Sonic laughing.

Soon after Tails left in the Tornado 2 carrying the Apocolypse Orb (using the same magnet he used to carry the Master Emerald at the End of the Death Egg saga). He dropped the orb into a Volcano and watched as the Orb melted with the Lava.

Later that night, after Eggman had been arrested by GUN, everyone had returned to Amy's beach hut to celebrate. Big and Cream sat beside their small friends, waiting for some signs that they were OK. Froggy and Chocola Chao woke up as Amy entered the room.

"You two coming down to join us?" asked Amy.

"In a minute Amy", said Big as Froggy jumped on his head, "Froggy just woke up"

"So did Chocola Chao. I think they're fine now", said Cream smiling. Cheese flew towards Chocola and they began playing.

"You know I don't care if this whole thing was just to get our data. It was a lot of fun", said Big.

"Well if you two are happy I'm going after Sonic. See ya!" said Amy running out of the room.

Meanwhile outside of the hut Shadow sat on the beach and looked out towards the ocean. He admired the reflection of the clear night sky and thought about what he was going to do next. He thought he had died last time and had made his peace. Now he was alive and kicking and had no idea what to do now. Rouge and Omega were good company but this wasn't really his time. His time had been 50 years ago and the Leader of the 3 Shadows. Miles and Rouge joined him outside.

"What's the matter Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"You wouldn't understand", replied Shadow.

"You're suffering from an identity crisis. You were once a great hero who dedicated his life to fulfilling a promise to a dying girl. Now you're confused and next to Sonic you fell redundant. Am I right?" asked Miles.

"Look Miles it's been great seeing you and fighting alongside Joz again but the 3 Shadows died 50 years ago. Gerald is dead and there are new heroes", said Shadow.

"I feel the same way. I am nothing more than an old fox, a Shadow from the past. But you should know since your freezing my life hasn't been a happy one. It wasn't until this adventure that I found out my grandson is still alive", said Miles.

"So Tails is your Grandfather?" asked Rouge.

"Yep. He's named after me you know. He doesn't need me though. He's done quite well for himself being a heroes sidekick", said Miles.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Rouge.

"I don't know. See Shadow you have not the only one who has no idea where they are heading", said Miles. An awkward silence filled the air.

"You know I never did say goodbye to you guys. Grab my sword", said Rouge. Shadow and Miles did so and joined Joz's spirit in the blade for the 3 Shadow's final farewell.

Inside the hut Mighty, Vector, Espio and Charmy were discussing that battle against the Metal Emperor. Mighty explained how the explosion left him hanging on by a thread and how Eggman took him in his fragile state to a prison cell.

"That's awful Mighty. But you're back with the Chaotix now", said Vector.

"Yeah! We're complete again!" said Charmy, "Aren't we?"

"Afraid not Charmy", said Mighty shaking his head.

"Huh? What the? I don't understand ya!" said Vector.

"You guys don't need me. Perhaps I'll see you again someday, but I have to find what I'm destined for", said Mighty.

"That's crazy talk. You're a member of Chaotix", said Vector.

"I was a member. The Chaotix crew have seem to have done pretty well without me", said Mighty. Mighty turned, waving goodbye. He was about to run out and find his calling as Vector spoke out.

"We haven't you know. My Dreams since that day have been nothing but nightmares, Reliving that incident in my head over and over again", said Vector.

"It's not been the same without you", said Espio, "but if you feel like you need to do something we won't get in your way". Vector Smiled.

"He's right. Just remember there's always a home for you with us", said Vector.

Mighty ran out of the hut and headed off into the distance.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again Vecta?" asked Charmy

"Probably. Well anyway boys I think it's time to go home and await out next assignment", said Vector.

"Aw! Can't we stay just a little while longer", said Charmy.

"You're only 6 and it's getting late", said Vector. Charmy looked upset.

"Ok we'll stay for another hour but then it's back to base", said Vector. Charmy cheered with joy.

Meanwhile the Sonic Heroes had been discussing their plans.

"Well guys I think it's time to go. Knuckles we'll drop you off at Angel Island", said Sonic.

"Ok but what's the rush?" asked Tails.

"Amy. She'll be back down any minute. Now's my chance to escape", said Sonic. Tails sighed and summoned the Tornado 2.

The Sonic Heroes jumped in as Amy reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sonic! Where ya goin? I'm not letting you get away from me again", said Amy.

"Hurry Tails", said Sonic in a panic. Tails and Knuckles sighed as the Tornado took off.

"So do you think that'll be the last time we'll fight Eggman?" asked Tails

"Of course not. He'll be back and so will we", said Knuckles.

"And we'll beat him again. He never stood a chance against us and he never will because we're Sonic Heroes", said Sonic.

The following night Mighty and Miles found Metal Sonic smashing boulders in the mountains.

"What ya doing that for Metal?" asked Mighty.

"I have a better question, what are you two doing here? Without your mind control crowns you have no reason to follow me", said Metal Sonic.

"You pissed off because Eggman used you?" asked Miles, "Or because the big bad villian did something heroic this time"

"I am no Hero. I did what I did to get back at Eggman", said Metal Sonic.

"Well whatever the reason I'm here because the only time I've ever felt like I've belonged was beside you", said Mighty.

"Shadow has Rouge and Omega, Joz exists only in spirit now. Before our spirits left the Annemuir Joz said that Shadow was part of a new team. For a small moment of my life I was part of a team again and I liked it", said Miles. There was a moment of silence before Metal turned to them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Metal, "Do you want me to help people, or should we go destroy stuff?"

"Let's just wait until Eggman put together another plan. No doubt there'll be some part for us to play", said Miles. The other two nodded and started another team of Rogues.

A new day brings new adventure, but for now rest easy Heroes, Rogues and Villians alike.

****

THE END.


End file.
